Love Blossom
by 71088wolf
Summary: [CHAP 5 UPDATE!] Aku hanya ingin denganmu. Berada di sampingmu. Menjagamu dari semua luka yang ada. Apakah perasaan ini salah? Apakah cinta sesama jenis itu kotor? Yang aku tahu semua cinta itu suci, sama seperti aku mencintaimu. HunHan/Yaoi/ChangesSummary.
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris, Chanyeol, and others

Main pair : HunHan tapi disini ada ChanBaeknya nanti juga ada yang lain

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Chapter 1/?

**Warning: ini FF yaoi / BoyXBoy. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Annyeong

Kalian bisa panggil aku akiv. Sumpah ini FF pertama yang aku buat setelah beberapa kali di paksa temen buat bikin FF. Masih newbie bgt tolong ya review nya kritik dan sarannya buat aku dibutuhkan banget T.T oke jangan banyak lama2 silahkan baca…

*****Happy Reading*****

Pagi yang baru menampakkan cahayanya disaat semua orang masih bergelayut di alam mimpi masing-masing terdapat seorang namja manis dengan bulu mata lentik dan bibir merahnya sedang berkutik dengan buku-buku tebal dan laptop di hadapannya.

_**Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka**_

_**Sotonghaji anheulkka**_

_**Saranghaji anheulkka**_

_**Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo**_

_**Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon dwaendago **_

_**Malheyo MAMA MAMA~~~**_

Terlihat jelas bahwa namja itu sedang serius sampai tidak mendengar dering telpon yang sedari tadi terus bergema di kamarnya. Yah, namja manis itu sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang di berikan oleh dosennya dan harus di kumpulkan siang ini juga.

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga." gumam namja tersebut sembari meregangka otot-otot badannya yang terasa pegal karna sudah hampir 3 jam ia sibuk dengan tugasnya

Namja tersebut melirik jam dinding di sudut ruang tamu apartemennya "Masih pukul 8 pagi, ahh kau sudah terlalu lama duduk Luhan-ah, tapi masih banyak waktu untuk membuat sarapan, mandi, dan setelah itu berangkat ke kampus." ujar namja itu yang sedang bermonolog ria.

Saat ia sarapan dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan pakaian yang akan ia pakai tiba-tiba Luhan melihat handphone nya yang tergeletak di atas kasur tempat tidurnya.

Saat dia mengecek, sudah banyak sekali miscall dan message yang masuk dan Luhan pun membuka satu persatu messagenya

**From: Baekhyun**

**Luhan Hyung kau mau pergi ke kampus bersamaku tidak? Hari ini chanyeol menjemputku dan dia membawa mobil, aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama. Mau nee jeball.. aku akan menunggu di depan apartemenmu pukul 9. Tidak ada penolakan!**

Luhan -nama namja manis itu- hanya tersenyum melihat message yang dikirim sahabatnya barusan. Sahabatnya memang selalu memaksakan apa yang dia mau seperti menjemput, mengantar pulang, bahkan kerap kali Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan menginap di rumahnya karna tidak tega melihat Luhan sendirian di apartemen yang bisa memenuhi kapasitas untuk 2 orang. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah merasa keberatas atas paksaan dan sikap sahabatnya itu karna ia tahu jika Baekhyun begitu karna Luhan sudah dianggap sebagai daftar orang tersayangnya Baekhyun

Dan setelah membaca semua massage seperti Lay –teman di club dancenya- yang menanyakan jadwal latihan mereka, Chen –juniornya di club music- yang menanyakan soal lagu yang harus dibuat untuk di nyanyikan minggu depan. Luhan memang mengikuti beberapa club seperti menyanyi dan music, dulu juga ia mengikuti club futsal sampai sesuatu terjadi.. Apa? Luhan sangat sedih jika mengingat alasannya. Dan beberapa operator-operator dari kartu handphonenya sampai ada 1 message yang ada dari sahabat karibnya, sahabat yang sangat mengerti Luhan bahkan lebih mengerti daripada Baekhyun mengerti Luhan

**From: Kris**

**Luhan bisakah kau menjawab telephone ku?**

Dan saat Luhan mengecek daftar miscall yang ada, 12 misscall from Kris

Seketika Luhan langsung menghubungi Kris –sahabatnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di Negara orang ini, Korea- dan Luhan menunggu jawaban dari panggilannya

"Yeobboseyo" kata Luhan setelah yakin bahwa telephone nya diangkat seseorang di seberang sana

"_Luhan-ah akhirnya kau mengangkat telephone ku juga hhh_" desahan lega terdengar dari seseorang yang sedang di telephone nya di sebrang sana

"Mianhae Kris tadi aku lagi mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang sangat menumpuk dan harus dikumpulkan nanti siang. Ada apa? Sepertinya sangat penting?" Tanya Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur empuknya

"_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu tapi sepertinya kau memiliki kesibukan yang banyak hari ini dan nanti sore aku juga ada keperluan apakah harus aku menjelaskannya lewat telephone?" _ terdengar dari suaranya Kris seperti sangat serius

"Ucapkan saja Kris, kau seperti baru mengenalku kemarin, kau tahu?" Ucap Luhan sambil terkikik membayangkan wajah sahabatnya ini seperti orang yang bingung dan ketakutan di dengar dari suaranya

"_Baiklah dengarkan baik-baik. Kau tahu kan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan study ku ke Paris? Dan aku tinggal disini hanya sendiri tapi saat aku ingin study nanti, adikku yang berada di Canada akan pindah kesini, aku bingung siapa yang akan merawatnya disini karna dia tidak mau Eomma ku ikut dan dia juga tidak mau tinggal bersama maid ku disini. Dia bilang dia ingin mandiri dan dewasa tapi tentu jika dia akan tinggal sendiri maka akan merepotkan dan membuat khawatir Eomma Appa dan aku saja. Aku berfikir bahwa kau tinggal disini sendirian, aku ingin memintamu untuk menitipkan adikku.. ya Tuhan apa aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu Luhan?" _

Tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan, ia sepertinya sangat serius mendengarkan sampai Kris melanjutkan bicara panjangnya lagi

"_Luhan maafkan aku jika aku merepotkanmu tapi aku tidak tahu harus menitipkan adikku pada siapa disini dan dia sangat ngotot ingin ke Korea, dia sangat ingin sekolah di Seoul of Perfoming Art karna dia menyukai seni sama sepertimu dan aku rasa kau bisa sekalian mengajarkan seni menari dan yang lainnya padanya. Aku berjanji dia tidak akan merepotkanmu, dia memang terlihat dingin di luar tapi dia sebenarnya hanya anak yang manja. Dia tidak aku biarkan tinggal di apartemenku karna Eomma jg tidak mau dia sendirian, Luhan bolehkah? Semua biaya hidupnya akan aku tanggung dan aku kirimkan ke rekeningmu tiap bulannya." _ Ucap Kris

"Kris?" panggil Luhan setelah Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"_Ya Luhan?"_

"Kau seperti mengenalku baru satu dua bulan Kris dari nada bicaramu aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, sungguh kau sadar tidak ini kalimat terpanjangmu yang pernah ada hahahahahaha-" ucap Luhan dan akhrinya mentertawakan Kris

"_Aku serius Luhan"_ Kris memotong acara tawa Luhan dan terdengar dari nadanya Kris memang benar-benar serius

"Oke oke" Luhan menghentikan aksi tawanya karna tidak mau sahabatnya akan mengamuk nantinya.

"Hey Mr. Wu, aku sunggu tidak direpotkan bahkan aku berterima kasih padamu karna siapa yang membelikan apartemen ini huh? Memang ini ada uang ku tapi setengah lebih biaya apartemen ini adalah uang mu tentu saja kau boleh meminta apa aja dan aku tidak merasa di repotkan. Jadi kapan adik mu ke Korea dan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" mendengar ucapan Luhan seperti ada nada lega dari suara yang akan dikeluarkan Kris

"_Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Luhan, kau orang yang paling aku percaya dan jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah biaya apartemenmu itu , arra?"_

"Baik boss!" ucap Luhan

"_Dia akan ke Korea dua hari lagi dan aku sedang mengurus kepindahannya. Jika dia sudah tiba disini aku akan menghubungimu dan mengajaknya ke apartemenmu dan… Luhan? Terima kasih karna kau mau menjaga adikku selama aku study di Paris. Maaf aku meminta dan menjelaskannya lewat telephone, selain mengurus kepindahannya aku juga sibuk mengurus study ku nanti di paris"_

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar Kris bicara "Tidak apa Kris, aku malah senang karna akan ada seseorang yang dapat aku ajak bicara nantinya dan aku tidak akan sendirian serta tidak akan dipaksa Baekhyun lagi untuk menginap di rumahnya dengan alasan aku kesepian disini hahaha" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa

"_Baiklah, nanti akan aku hubungi kembali. Sudah jam 8:45 menit Xiao Lu. Bukankah kau ada kelas siang ini?"_ sesaat Luhan tersenyum mendengar Kris memanggilnya dengan Xiao Lu, ya itu adalah nama panggilan Kris saat Kris sedang tidak menjadi orang serius seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi untuk beberapa saat Luhan mengingat kata jam 8:45 menit yang artinya 15 menit lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan nada di depan apartemennya. Ayolah Xi Luhan kau tahu kan Baekhyun tidak suka menunggu sedangkan kau belum mandi ya walaupun sebelumnya sudah sarapan dan merapikan semuanya

"Kris, Baekhyun akan menjemputku lima belas menit lagi, aku harus tutup dulu ne, Annyeong.." tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kris, Luhan menutup telephone nya dan menuju kamar mandi.

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Luhan mandi dengan cepat dan saat keluar apartemen muncul mobil berwarna putih yang Luhan ketahui siapa pemiliknya dan langsung masuk menemukan dua sejoli –Baehyun dan Chanyeol- yang tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya. Sesampainya di kampus mereka Korea National University of Arts

"Baekkie, aku ke fakultasku ne?" ujar Chayeol yang memang adalah namjachingu Baekhyun, yah sahabat Luhan ini memang Bisexual

"Ne, Yeolli! Aku dan Luhan Hyung juga akan pergi sekarang." ujar Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sangat imut -menurut Chanyeol-

"Ne, setelah kelas selesai aku akan menghubungimu. Annyeong chagi, annyeong Luhan Hyung" setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berpamitan juga dengan Luhan, Chanyeol pergi ke gedung fakultasnya School of Drama

Dan setelah itu Baekhyun dan Luhan juga menuju gedung fakultas mereka School of Music. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang berada di fakultas dan tingkat yang sama tapi Luhan lebih tua beberapa bulan dari pasangan Baekyeol, tahu kan kalau Korea sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua? Maka mereka tetap memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Hyung'

"Hyung, apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Sepertinya dari tadi kau tidak fokus" Luhan yang mendengar Baekhyun langsung menoleh dan tersenyum

"Anniya Baekhyun-ah, aku hanya memikirkan omongan Kris tadi pagi" Baekhyun yang merasa tertarik dengan omongan Luhan langsung menghadapkan dirinya dengan Luhan

"Memangnya Kris Hyung bilang apa?" ujar Baekhyun denga wajah yang begitu penasaran

"Kris akan study ke Paris selama dua tahun dan adiknya ingin pindah sekolah ke sini, Kris tidak mempercayakan adiknya untuk tinggal sendiri disini jadi dia memintaku untuk menjaga adiknya dan akan tinggal di apartemenku." ujar Luhan yang tetap menerawang ke arah depan

"Apa kau tidak suka Hyung? Jika memang kau keberatan mengapa tidak di tolak saja Hyung? Kris Hyung pasti mau menerima keputusanmu kan." ucap Baekhyun

"Aniyo, bukan aku tidak mau hanya saja-" Tergambar jelas wajah khawatir di muka Luhan "-Aku takut kalau dia-" Baekhyun yang mengerti jelas apa yang di khawatirkan Luhan segera mengenggam kedua tangan Luhan dan menatapnya lekat "Hyung, aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirnya tapi tenanglah.. ada aku, Chanyeol, dan juga Kris Hyung disisimu. Kejadian satu tahun lalu tidak aka terulang Hyung, aku janji. Trust me Hyung" ucap Baekhyun penuh keyakinan

Luhan yang mendengar itu perlahan wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dan kemudian memberikan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya pada sahabatnya ini "Ne baekhyun-ah, gomawo." tanpa banyak kata lagi Baekhyun langsung memeluk Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan penuh sayang

Setelah acara meluk memeluk ala BaekHan tak lama dosen mereka pun datang itu artinya kelas dan hari yang pajang akan dimulai.

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Selama 2 hari terakhir namja manis ini –Luhan- terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu "Apa dia akan menerima keadaanku seperti Kris?" ujar Luhan sambil terus mondar mandir di ruang tengah apartemennya

Luhan memang sedang menunggu seseorang lebih tepatnya Kris dan adiknya yang akan tinggal bersamanya selama 2 tahun ini namun Luhan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, sesuatu tentang adik Kris dan tentang masa lalunya

**TING TONG~**

Acara mondar mandir seperti setrika ala Luhan seketika berhenti setelah mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya, Luhan tahu siapa yang datang maka ia langsung menuju pintu masuk apartemennya dan membukanya tanpa melihat di layar monitor siapa yang datang

"Annyeong Xiao Lu" ujar namja yang sudah Luhan tunggu sedari tadi -Kris- tepat saat Luhan membukakan pintu

Dan saat Luhan melihat seseorang di samping Kris yang menurutnya sama tampannya dengan Kris. Namja itu mempunyai kulit yang sangat putih, bahu lebar, rahang tegas, mata sipit, dan bibir yang err sedikit sexy -menurut Luhan- namun dengan tatapan dingin menatap Luhan seakan menghipnotis

"Xiao Lu?" ucap Kris seraya membuyarkan semua lamunan Luhan yang tidak-tidak tadi

"Eh? Ya?" seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, Luhan langsung salah tingkah

Kris tersenyum melihat sahabat tersayangnya ini, sepertinya Kris tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan namun seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa Kris tak menghiraukannya "Ini adikku Lu," Kris menoleh ke namja itu "Perkenalkan dirimu." Setelah Kris menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri, namja itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya

"Annyeonghaseo.. Joneun Wu Sehun imnida. Bangapsamnida" ujar namja tersebut

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida~ Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung, Sehun." ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang manis dan sepertinya Sehun agak terkejut melihat senyum itu. Ada apa dengan Sehun?

TBC/END?

Maaf jika FF ini sangat membosankan T.T aku masih baru belom berjelajah lebih lanjut dan bahasa yang aneh serta typo tolong dimaafkan ne..

Gomawo yang udah mau baca + review. Terserah maunya di lanjutin atau end sampe sini hihi..

Dan gomawo baget buat kaka 0312luLuEXOticS yang udah kasih2 saran dan Tania temanku yang selalu maksa supaya aku buat FFN hahaha

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kris, and others

Main pair : HunHan and others couple

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

**Warning: ini FF yaoi / BoyXBoy / OOC! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Semua cast yang ada disini milik TUHAN YME dan orang tua mereka masing2 dan ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya pemikiranku saja**

**A/N:**

Annyeong

Balik lagi dengan chapter 2 aaaa makasih yang udah review hehe dan sempet kaget pas respondnya bagus2 apalagi pas ada review dari akun aku sendiri. Woi! temenku lupa SigOut akun aku pas review-_-liat2 dulu makanya jadi berasa review sendiri kan-_- tapi buat semua yang udah review dan SIDERS yang tak menampakkan jejak gomawo ne semoga kalian tetep suka :D

TOLONG BACA YANG PALING BAWAH JUGA NE HEHE

oke jangan banyak lama2 silahkan baca…

*****Happy Reading*****

Chapter 2

"Ayo masuk" ajak Luhan kepada sahabat dan adik sahabatnya itu

Saat mereka memasuki apartemen Luhan, Sehun sedikit memperhatikan apartemen itu. Apartemen yang cukup rapi untuk ukuran seorang namja yang tinggal sendirian, luas, dan sepertinya akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman

"Duduklah disini, aku akan membuatkan minuman" ucap Luhan mempersilahkan mereka duduk namun baru beberapa langkah sudah ada sebuah tangan yang menahan langkah Luhan -tangan Kris-. "Tidak usah Lu aku tidak bisa lama, aku kesini hanya ingin mengantarkan Sehun. Aku harus mengurus study ku lagi" ada nada menyesal dalam ucapan Kris

"Hm, baiklah Kris jika begitu setelah ini aku akan membantu Sehun merapikan barang-barangnya dan semoga study mu lancer. Ahh pasti aku akan sangat merindukan mu" ucap Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Hahaha aku akan sering-sering menelpon mu Lu dan menanyakan kabar Sehun. Kau tenang aja." Sehun yang melihat pemandangan di depannya saat Kris menghampiri Luhan dan mengusap rambut sahabat Hyungnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang hanya bisa menampilkan wajah bingung. Sebenernya ada apa dengan mereka? Apa ada hubungan special? Mengapa Kris Hyung yang berkepribadian dingin dan cuek bisa seramah da sesayang itu padanya. Ada sejuta pertanyaan 'Kenapa' di kepala Sehun

Dan saat Sehun masih memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar karna mendengar suara Kris yang memaggilnya "Sehun!" Sehun yang di panggil hanya menolehka kepalanya ke Kris sambil bergumam sebagai jawaban "Baik-baiklah disini, jangan merepotkan Luhan dan jangan jadi nappeun namja korea. Arraseo?" ujar Kris yang menasehati adiknya itu

"Iya Hyung" hanya balasan singkat yang di berikan dari Sehun

"Aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong" ujar Kris yang langsung menuju pintu keluar apartemen Luhan

Beberapa saat setelah Luhan mengantarkan Kris ke pintu dan masuk kembali dia melihat Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderka tubuhnya di kursi. Sepertinya perjalanan jauh membuat tubuh Sehun kelelahan dan butuh istirahat panjang untuk mendapatkan energinya

Luhan yang melihat Sehun, bingung akan melakuka apa. Jika ia membangunkan Sehun, ia tidak merasa enak hati karna sepertinya Sehun sangat lelah namun jika Sehun tidur disini pasti besok tubuhnya akan merasa lebih pegal dari sekarang. Akhirnya Luhan memilih opininya yang kedua, dia menghampiri Sehun perlahan dan dengan ragu menyentuh bahu Sehun dengan lembut seakan Sehun akan kesakitan jika disentuh telalu keras "Sehun?"

Sehun yang merasakan tangan lembut yang menyentuh bahunya dan suara menenangkan yang memanggilnya perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Senyuman itu lagi, itu yang ada di batin Sehun

"Kau tidurlah di kamarmu, ayo aku antarkan. Jika kau tidur disini pasti besok akan lebih terasa lelah bahkan sakit-sakit di punggungmu" ucap Luhan

Setelah mengantarkan Sehun ke kamarnya, Luhan segera tidur di kasur empuknya yang ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya fisik namun pikiran Luhan juga sangat lelah hari ini

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

"Luhan Hyung!" Luhan yang sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya langsung berhenti dan menengok kearah belakang karna ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Saat Luhan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, senyum manis terdapat di wajah manis Luhan

"Baekhyun!" ucap Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Baekhyun

"Hyung bagaimana dengan kemarin? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" ucap Baekhyun penuh rasa penasaran dan langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Luhan lalu melajutkan acara jalan Luhan yag tertunda yang sekarang jadi berdua bersama Baekhyun

"Sudah, Baek. Namanya Sehun, aku tidak tahu kepribadiannya seperti apa di luar sana karna kata Kris dia orang yang cukup dingin dan cuek tapi tadi pagi aku mendapatkannya sedang membuatkan roti untuknya dan untukku karna tadi pagi aku telat bangun. Semoga aja akan berjalan dengan lancer selama dua tahun ini" ucap Luhan sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun tampak mencerna kata-kata Luhan "Hm, bagus lah semoga dia anak yang baik dan menurut serta tidak mempermasalahkan apapun tentangmu Hyung" terdengar nada sedih dalam ucapan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang merasaka apa yang di khawatirkan temannya itu langsung memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Baekhyun "Sudahlah Baek jangan ungkit masalah itu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Sehun adalah anak yang baik ne" ucap Luhan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dia baik-baik saja

Luhan memejamkan matanya

_**Apa-apaan ini? Apa maksudnya ini?**_

_**Aku tidak menyangka Ge-**_

Terdengar suara kecewa yang mendalam di telinga Luhan, kilatan masa lalu yang menyakitkan untuknya. Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Baekhyun yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan sahabatnya segera melepaskan pelukannya da menemukan wajah sedih di wajah Luhan

"Luhan Hyung?" panggil Baekhyun yang sepertinya tahu pikiran Luhan sedang tidak bersamanya sekarang, tatapan matanya kosong dan seperti ada luka dari tatapan itu luka yang menyakitkan

Luhan yang menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang nampak khawatir lalu memberikan senyuman untuknya

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke kelas" Luhan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik tangan

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

**Sehun Pov**

Akhirnya aku bisa sekolah disini, sekolah yang sangat aku inginkan dari awal medengar tentang sekolah ini. Sekolah seni, hhh.. impianku ada disini. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekolah disini

Aku berjalan kearah ruang guru untuk memberikan surat-surat kepindahanku yang diberikan Kris Hyung sebelumnya, aku juga sudah memakai seragam sekolah ini yang tentu saja di belikan oleh Kris Hyun

Tok tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang guru tersebut dan memasuki ruangang it. Banyak pria dan wanita dari yang tua dan muda sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing lalu saat melihat meja yang terdapat name 'Lee Dong Hae' aku langsung menghampiri meja itu, kata Kris Hyung wali kelas ku nanti dan orang yang harus aku temui adalah orang yang bernama Lee Dong Hae

"Permisi" ucapku dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku kepada namja yang tidak terlihat begitu tua da masih bisa dibilang tampan lalu dia melihatku sepertinya nampak bingung dengan kehadiranku

"Annyeonghaseo, joneun Wu Sehun imnida. Saya murid pindahan dari Canada" setelah mendengarku seperti dia sudah tau dan mengerti maksud kedatanganku "Ah! Silahkan duduk" dia mempersilahkanku duduk

"Wu Sehun?" panggil Donghae Saem. "Ne?" ucapku padanya

"Aku sudah mengurus data-data kepindahanmu yang diberikan Hyung mu Wu Yifan kan?" ucapnya

"Iya Saeng dia Hyungku" jawabku lagi

"Kau hanya perlu mengisi beberapa kertas ini dan kelasmu adalah 11-B dan nanti aka nada Do Kyungsoo yang datang kemari untuk memberitahu dimana kelasmu nanti" ujarnya dan memberikanku beberapa kertas

Setelah aku selesai mengisi tiba-tiba ada seorang namja bermata besar yang menghampiri meja Donghae Songsaenim

"Annyeong Saem. Mianhaeyo, mengapa Saem memanggilku?" ucap namja itu dan aku hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyangkut diriku

"Ah ne, Kyungsoo-ssi tolong atar kan Sehun-ssi kekelasmu dia adalah murid pindahan dari Canada dan tolong tunjukan letak-letak sekolah kita jika kau tidak keberatan" ucap Donghae Saem kepada namja itu

Namja itu menengok kearahku sebentar lalu kembali kepada Donghae Songsaenim

"Ne Saem tentu saja aku tidak keberatan" ucap namja bermata bulat itu ke arah Donghae Saongsaenim

**Sehun Pov End**

"Baiklah Sehun-ssi kau boleh mengikuti Kyungsoo-ssi kekelasmu" ucap Donghae kepada Sehun

"Ne, Saem. Annyeong" ucap Sehun dan membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu diikuti hal yang sama Sehun lakukan oleh Kyungsoo

Setelah keluar dari ruang guru, Sehun mengikuti kemana saja Kyungsoo melangkah melewati beberapa koridor sekolahnya, koridor yang luas dan bagus cukup membuat Sehun tersenyum senang dalam hati sampai tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti di depan kelas yang bertuliskan 11-B di papan yang berada diatas pintu kelas tersebut

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Sehun dan tersenyum "Sehun-ssi ini kelas kita" ujar Kyungsoo

Sehun mulai memasuki kelas yang di belakangnya terdapat Kyungsoo yang hanya memperhatikan Sehun dari belakang

Terdapat kelas yang bersih, bagus, nyaman dan sepertinya hanya ada 20 murid yang terdapat di kelas ini. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya

"Kyungsoo-ssi , hem dimana aku harus duduk?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kyungsoo

"Kau bisa duduk di meja samping Jongin. Aku duduk di depan Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo

Kelas ini duduknya memang sendiri-sendiri dan Kyungsoo menawarkan bangku yang paling belakang dan di sebelah kirinya -meja paling pojok dekat jendela- terdapat namja berkulit agak gelap yang sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya dengan terdapat earphone yang terpasang di telinganya

"Baiklah" Sehun langsung duduk di kursi barunya itu dan sesekali memperhatikan semua teman-teman kelasnya sampai tiba-tiba ada guru yeoja yang sangat cantik masuk kedalam kelasnya

"Annyeonghaseo" ucap guru yeoja itu

"Annyenghaseo Saem" balas semua murid yang sudah rapi di tempat duduknya dan namja di samping Sehun yang tadi tertidur juga sekarang sudah bangun

"Baiklah kelas pertama kalian akan di mulai. Cepat pergi ke ruaang dance untuk melakukan kelas pertama" ucap Saem itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Hyeyoen

Kelas pertama akan di mulai dan itu adalah kelas dance, kelas yang paling Sehun inginkan dan sukai. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Wu Sehun.

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Sore hari Luhan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos, boxer hitam, dan handuk kecil yag sedang dia gosok-gosokan denga rambutnya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan saat Luhan menengokkan kepalanya kearah sang pemilik kaki itu ia langsung tersenyum manis dan menghampiri orang itu yang di ketahui adalah Sehun. Ya, Sehun memang sudah di beritahu password apartemen Luhan jadi tidak perlu repot menunggu Luhan untuk membukakannya dan agar lebih mudah untuk Sehun nantinya

"Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun yang berjalan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Luhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun masih dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajah mungilnya

Sehun seakan terhipnotis dengan senyuman itu yang terasa sangat indah dan rasa lelah yang ada tadi terasa terangkat hanya dengan melihat senyuman itu, hatinya pun terasa menghangat dan tanpa sadar Sehun juga membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tampannya. Enggan untuk melewatkan senyum manis di hadapannya, Sehun masih belum menjawab Luhan

Luhan yang bingung dengan tingkah Sehun lalu mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun dan sepertinya Sehun agak terkejut karna setelah itu Sehun langsung memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya

"Kau kenapa? Apa sangat lelah? Mau aku buatkan susu hangat? Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu Sehun" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun dengan wajah sedikit khawatir karna perilaku Sehun tadi

"Ani Hyung, ne aku akan mandi dulu setelah itu meminum susu hangat dan makan malam" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya

"Baiklah" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan Sehun ke kamarnya lalu ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri dan pikirannya yang aneh tadi tentang senyuman Luhan

Setelah mereka berdua makan malam bersama dan tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, bahkan keadaan masih tetap canggung meskipun mereka sekarang sedang menonton tv bersama di ruang tengah

"Hm Sehun?" Luhan yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan keadaan yang canggung pun mulai membuka pembicaraan

"Hm" seperti biasa, Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman

"Kau tidak ingin cerita tentang hari mu di sekolah barumu?" Tanya Luhan yang masih tetap fokus pada tv flat yang ada di hadapan keduanya

Sehun Nampak berfikir apakah ia harus jawab dan menceritakannya atau malah mengabaikannya tapi sepertinya Sehun mengingat sesuatu yang membuat mimic mukanya berubah bingung

Sehun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk menjawab tapi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini dan lebih baik ia menayakannya pada Luhan

"Hyung apa di Negara ini berpacaran sesama jenis itu sudah biasa?" Tanya Sehun yang masih menatap layar tv

"Eh?" Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Sehun langsung menoleh kea rah Sehun

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" terdengar jelas suara Luhan sedikit bergetar, seperti orang yang ketakutan

Sehun mendengar jelas suara Luhan dan mendapati deer eyes Luhan yang memerah seperti menahan emosi yang aka meledak

"Ada apa denganmu Hyung?" ujar Sehun yang bingung karna perubahan sikap Luhan

Luhan gelagapan, tidak tahu akan berbicara apa tapi sekuat tenaga ia membalas ucapan Sehun

"A-Aniya Sehun-ah, nan gwenchana. Hmm Sehun-ah, Hyung tidur dulu ne kau bisa menceritakannya lain kali. Jaljayo" ucap Luha dan segera memasuki kamarnya

Sehun hanya diam di tempatnya sedari tadi. Bingung adalah hal yang saat ini dialami Sehun namun karna terlalu lelah akhirnya Sehun juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan saat melewati pintu kamar Luhan dia berhenti da menatap pintu itu "Jaljayo Hyung" ucap Sehun dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menujur kamar

Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di kamar terus menundukkan kepala di kakinya yang ia tekuk dan memeluk kakinya

Kilatan-kilatan masa lalu Luhan pun seperti film yang sedang berputar di otaknya

_**Ge kenapa sekarang banyak pria yang menyukai sesama pria?**_

_**Mama, kenapa papa pergi bersama pria itu? Apa papa tidak menyayangi aku dan Luhan Ge? **_

_**Mencintai sesama jenis itu menjijikan**_

_**Ge apa yang kau lakukan?**_

_**Aku membencimu**_

TBC hayoo…

**A/N**

**READ!**

AAAAAA chapter 2 selesai fyuhhh~ hayoo udah bisa nebak belom apa masa lalunya Luhan? Hihi alur cerita ini emang aku cepetin di awal karna aku mau buat HunHan moment hehe, buat dapet feelnya harus ke flashback sama beberapa cerita dulu jd kalo di perlambat bakalan lama dan aku gak semangat ngetik ntar, duh jiwa hardshipper HunHan nih hehe mungkin cerita ini bakal ada sedikit hurt nya tapi tetep HAPPY ENDING KOK karna aku jg benci sad ending hehe Aku bakal cepet update kalo yang review banyak entah kenapa kalo baca review jadi semangat ngetik aku bahkan udah mikirin ending sama ceritanya gimana nanti dan tentang masa lalu Luhan semoga semuanya dapet feel yang aku bagi ini yaa.. okee jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom REVIEW

Thanks sama semua yang review:* dan juga yang baca({})


	3. Chapter 3

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, and others

Main pair : HunHan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

**Warning: ini FF yaoi / BoyXBoy / OOC! / TYPO! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Semua cast yang ada disini milik TUHAN YME dan orang tua mereka masing2 dan ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya pemikiranku saja**

**A/N**

Aku balikkkk.. maap rada lama. Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelum-sebelumnya dan maaf jika membosankan karna aku sedang stress akut aaaaaaaaaaa jadi ya gini deh ceritanya T.T gak mau lama2 silahkan baca

*******Happy Reading*******

**Chapter 3!**

Semenjak saat itu tidak ada lagi Luhan yang akan membangunkan Sehun tiap paginya atau Luhan yang ceroboh karna telat bangun dan bertingkah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun, tidak ada lagi senyuman Xi Luhan yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Sehun merasa tenang. Sehun dan Luhan sudah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu, mereka memang tetap tinggal di apartemen yang sama tapi Luhan akan selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari Sehun meskipun jadwal kuliah Luhan siang hari tapi tetap Luhan akan pergi pagi-pagi bahkan saat kepergian Kris untuk study ke Paris, Luhan tidak menampakkan dirinya di bandara.

Entahlah, Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Dia ingin menanyakannya tapi terlalu takut kejadian malam itu terulang lagi –kejadian di saat Sehun bangun dini hari karna mendengar suara tangis di samping kamarnya dan terus bergumam 'mianhae'- yang Sehun sangat tahu kalau itu adalah suara Luhan.

Namun satu yang pasti, meskipun Luhan terasa menghindar tapi dia tidak pernah lupa meninggalkan sarapan untuk Sehun tiap paginya. Dan itu semakin membuat Sehun bingung, bingung apakah Luhan membencinya tapi kenyataannya Luhan masih perhatian padanya atau ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan Luhan.. entahlah Sehun merasa lelah dengan hanya memikirkannya

"Ada apa dengan kau Sehun-ah?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kekelas mereka –Sehun dan namja itu- dan membuyarkan pikirannya tentang Luhan

Sehun nampak terkejut tapi wajahnya tidak menampilkan keterkejutan sama sekali, yah hanya hati Sehun yang tahu bahwa ia sedang terkejut "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ah" jawab Sehun pada namja tersebut -Kyungsoo-

"Jinjja? Tapi kau terlihat sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa? tidak mau memberitahuku? Kali saja aku bisa membantumu?" ujar Kyung yang mendelikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke bangkunya

"Hm mungkin sedikit pertanyaan" Ucap Sehun yang nampak berfikir

"Apa?" Kyungsoo yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini langsung menolehkan badan dan kepalanya kea rah belakang -arah Sehun-

"Apa semua murid disini hampir berpacaran dengan sesame jenis? Eum yeah.. maksudku-" ucap Sehun sambil berfikir menanyakannya bagaimana dan melihat sekeliling yang memang tampak sepi karna Sehun datang pertama ke kelas ini dan sekarang masih sangat pagi "-seperti kau dan Jongin, bukankah kalian berpacaran? Hm kenapa kalian memilih bersama namja daripada yeoja-yeoja sexy diluar sana dan yang aku tahu kau dan Jongin cukup memiliki banyak fans yeoja disini" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Kyungsoo sedikit karna takut dia salah bicara dan malah akan membuat Kyungsoo tersinggung

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan selama ini?" selidik Kyungsoo

"Bukan hanya itu, yeah itu sedikitlah hm tapi maaf aku telah lancang menanyakannya, jika kau tidak ingin menjawab juga tidak apa-apa" ucap Sehun lagi sambil menggosokkan tengkuknya dengan tangannya

"Tentu saja aku tidak masalah dengan pertanyaanmu Sehun-ah bahkan kau orang kesekian yang menanyakan itu padaku dan tentu saja aku sudah memiliki jawabannya jauh sebelum kau menanyakannya" ucap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun

Sehun masih menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo dan tidak menjawab pernyataan Kyungsoo tadi

"Ini bukan masalah yeoja atau namja, kaya atau miskin, tampan atau cantik, bagus atau jelek, dan tua atau muda tapi ini adalah masalah hati. Hati ku yang memilih untuk bersama Jongin. Aku mengenal Jongin saat aku pindah rumah kelas 3 sekolah dasar dan aku yang memang namja lemah selalu di ejek oleh teman-teman sekolah maupun rumah dan hari itu ada beberapa temanku yang mendorongku begitu keras hingga jatuh ke tanah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka sangat membenciku dan tau kah kau saat itu seorang anak kecil yang lebih tinggi dariku tapi lebih kurus dan kulitnya tidak seputihmu datang menolongku seakan dia yang paling kuat dan dia melindungiku walaupun pada akhirnya dia tetap yang kalah, lututnya berdarah karna didorong oleh temanku sangat keras" ucap Kyungsoo yang nampak serius tapi sesekali tersenyum menceritakannya dan Sehun tak kalah jauh mendengarkannya dengan serius

"Dia selalu berusaha melindungiku walau pada akhirnya dia yang akan tersakiti bahkan begitu terus sampai kita kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama. Keluarganya mengalami kecelakaan, Appa Jongin meninggal di tempat kejadian dan Eommanya koma beberapa bulan. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin sekali dia membagi semua penderitaanya tapi dia tetap selalu tersenyum di depanku dan tidak mau memperlihatkan lukanya padaku. Pertama aku berfikir dia tidak menggapku karna tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya walau hanya sedikit pun tapi-" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti

"-tapi sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang yang aku cintai menangis atau merasakan kesedihanku, aku hanya ingin membagi kebahagiaan bukan kesedihan. Melihatnya menangis untuk pertama kali saja sudah membuat dada ini rasanya sesak apalagi dia harus menanggung setengah beban ku" sambung seseorang yang sudah ada di samping Sehun dan Kyungsoo, namja itu -Jongin- tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo lalu beralih ke Sehun

"Jika hubungan ini terlihat bodoh maka biarkan aku menjadi orang bodoh untuk selamanya agar tetap bersama Kyungsoo. Mungkin kau takkan pernah merasakannya Sehun-ah tapi ketahuilah cintaku pada Kyungsoo bahkan lebih besar dari semua namja yang mencintai yeojanya" ucap Jongin ke Sehun lalu menatap Kyungsoo lagi dan mencium kening namja itu, Kyungsoo yang keningnya dicium terlebih lagi depan Sehun seseorang yang belum lama mereka kenal hanya menampilkan pipi merah meronanya

"Biarkan aku menjadi orang paling egois di dunia ini agar aku tetap bersama Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin lagi dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk di genggamnya terlalu erat

"Yak! Kim Jongin! Kalau mau berlovey dovey jangan disini eoh! Lihat kelas sudah mulai ramai" teriak Sehun saat Jongin setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir love Kyungsoo

"Ah bilang saja kau iri cadel! Makanya cari pacar" ujar Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatapnya kesal

Sehun hanya menatap kedua temannya ini atau lebih tepatnya hanya Jongin dengan tatapan kesal. Sehun hanya dekat dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, walau baru beberapa hari tapi Sehun merasa nyaman dengan mereka berdua dan Sehun yang memang orang yang cukup tertutup di kalangan teman-temannya tidak merasa kesepian karna Kyungsoo akan selalu mengajak Sehun lebih dekat dengannya sebagai teman yang tentu saja Jongin juga ikut-ikutan lagipula Sehun dan Jongin adalah dua murid terbaik di kelas dance dan sering berduet saat pelajaran itu yang selalu bisa membuat semua yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun kagum dengan mereka berdua.

Entahlah, dulu Sehun merasa sangat jijik dengan hal seperti ini melihat namja bersama dengan namja namun saat medengar dan melihat Jongin mengucapkannya terasa sangat tulus yang Sehun bisa lihat. _Biarlah mereka menjadi egois jika itu kebahagiaaan mereka_, batin Sehun

Setelah beberapa menit mulai banyak murid yang masuk dan terakhir disusul dengan Taeyeon Seonsaengnim yang akan mengajarkan kelas menyanyi hari ini dan haripun di mulai.

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk sendirian di depan tumpukan tanah yang tidak tinggi atau lebih tepatnya sebuah makam

"Gege merindukanmu" ucap lirih namja tersebut

"Maafkan Gege, Gege memang tidak berguna menjagamu" ucap namja itu lagi pada makam tersebut

Setelahnya tidak terdengar suara lagi, hanya ada seorang namja manis dan cantik yang memandang makam itu dengan sedih namun ia tidak mengeluarkan air matanya hanya matanya saja yang memerah menahan tangis

"Gege sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis di depanmu kalau begitu Gege pamit ne, sampai jumpa lagi" ucap namja itu dan tersenyum sebelum berbalik meninggalkan makan tersebut, makam adik kesayangannya. Adik satu-satunya

Adik seorang Xi Luhan

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Hari sudah mulai larut malam namun tidak ada bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah mungkin karna hujan yang cukup lebat tadi sore, tapi Luhan belum juga pulang ke apartemennya.

_Ceklek_

Sehun yang sedang asik dengan handphone miliknya di ruang tengah langsung melihat kearah pintu masuk yang tentu Sehun tahu pemiliknya adalah Xi Luhan, namja yag tinggal bersamanya disini.

Sehun sebenarnya takut untuk menyapanya karna terakhir Sehun bertanya adalah awal dari semua kekacauan di diri Luhan tapi, Oh! Lihatlah Luhan sekarang, mata yang bengkak seperti orang habis nangis, hidup merah, rambut berantakan, baju kusut yang terlihat sudah kering terkena hujan tadi sore. Sungguh mengenaskan, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ada di benak Sehun

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Luhan dan menanyakan keadaannya yang sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun Sehun tahu jawabannya bahwa Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja

Bukanya menjawab, Luhan malah tetap berjalan sempoyongan dan sungguh kepala Luhan sangat pusing sekarang. Tahu kah kalian bahwa Luhan belum makan sejak kemarin? Dia memang membuatkan sarapan untuk Sehun tapi bukan untuk dirinya sendiri

Luhan terus berjalan dengan Sehun yang tetap mengawasinya dari belakang takut takut terjadi

Bruk

"Hyung" teriak Sehun dan langsung menghampiri Luhan saat Luhan jatuh ke lantai apartemennya

Luhan tidak sadarkan diri dan Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan ke kamarnya, Sehun disitu sadar betapa panasnya suhu badan Luhan. Sepertinya Luhan demam.

Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit karna selama ini ada Eommanya yang selalu merawat dia atau Kris saat sedang sakit dan tiba-tiba

_**Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka**_

_**Sotonghaji anheulkka**_

_**Saranghaji anheulkka**_

_**Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo**_

_**Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon dwaendago **_

_**Malheyo MAMA MAMA~~~**_

Itu adalah dering handphone Luhan, Sehun langsung merogoh saku celana Luhan dan melihat siapa yang menelpon, ternyata orang yang menelpon Luhan adalah Baekhyun. Sehun memang tidak tahu siapa itu Baekhyun tapi melihat profil yang di pasang Luhan sepertinya Baekhyun adalah orang yang dekat dengan Luhan, pikir Sehun.

"yeobboseyo" ucap Sehun pada seseorang yang menelpon Luhan –Baekhyun-

"Hyung? Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja, kata Chanyeol kau pulang sendiri tadi dan kau kehujanan, Hyung ada apa denganmu mengapa kau nampak berbeda belakang ini? Ada yang kau pikirkan apa kau memikirkan tentang adikmu dan masa lalumu? Ya Tuhan Xi Luhan bisa kah kau tidak terus-terusan menyiksa dirimu sendiri eoh? Hiks.." terdengar suara isak tangis di akhir perkataan Baekhyun

Sehun sungguh tidak mengerti semua perkataan Baekhyun namun itu sudah tidak penting lagi karna sepertinya Luhan mulai tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya karna demam, dia harus meminta saran Baekhyun bagaimana cara merawat Luhan karna kalau di bawa ke rumah sakitpun akan percuma, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 23:00, memang rumah sakit belum kosong tapi taksi yang akan mengantarnya yang bisa membuat kedaan Luhan memburuk karna lama menunggu. Yeah, Sehun memang masih belum diizinkan Kris untuk memiliki mobil karna Sehun masih baru di Negara ini

"Hem.. mianhae tapi aku bukan Luhan Hyung, aku Sehun orang yang tinggal bersamanya tapi sebelumnya bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana cara merawat Luhan hyung yang sedang sakit?" ucap Sehun dan sedikit memotong perkataan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit

"Pertama, gantikan baju Luhan Hyung dengan piama karna ia tadi saat pulang dari kampus hujan-hujanan-" ujar Baekhyun dan Sehun nampak berfikir apa ia akan melakukannya

"Setelah itu ambilkan air lalu ambil kain untuk mengompres Luhan Hyung dan celupkan kainnya di baskom air dan remas setelah itu letakkan di kening Luhan Hyung, begitu terus sampai panasnya reda dan berikan ia bubur dan obat setelah ia sadar karna Luhan Hyung tidak makan sejak dua hari yang lalu" ucap Baekhyun yang seperti dokter kepada Sehun

Sehun tentu saja kaget, Luhan tidak makan 2 hari tapi dia membuatkan Sehun sarapan tiap pagi?

Namun sudah tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkannya sekarang jadi Sehun langsung mematikan telephone Baekhyun dan lari ke dapursetelah itu mengikuti semua perkataan Baekhyun

Sehun meletakkan kain basah di kening Luhan. "Hyung cepatlah sadar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau selalu menanyakan tentangku, masalahku, dan semuanya sampai kau benar-benar cerewet tapi mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu sendiri Hyung? Apa kau tidak mengaggapku?" ucap Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah tidur tenang

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari 'menganggap' yang di ucapkannya tadi.

Keesokan harinya..

Pagi sudah menampakkan cahayanya

Luhan Pov

"eungh" kepalaku sunggu terasa berat bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata rasanya berat da lelah. Namun aku harus bagun karna ini pasti sudah pagi, aku harus membuatkan Sehun sarapan sebelum ia bagun

Aku mencoba bergerak tapi ada sesuatu yang berat di tanganku, aku merabanya dan ini seperti rambut

Eh?

Rambut?

Rambut siapa ini?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Sehun tidur duduk dan kepalanya berada di tangaku. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Saat aku ingin bangun seperti ada yang menempel di keningku, aku mencoba mengambilnya "Ini kan kain" gumamku

"Apa semalam aku pingsan dan Sehun merawatku?" ucapku lirih. Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sehun merawatku padahal selama hampir sebulan ini aku selalu menghindarinya

"Sehun?" panggilku pada Sehun yang masih terlelap namun beberapa saat kemudian dia menguletkan tubuhnya seperti sudah bangun dan badannya terasa pegal. Ya Tuhan! Tentu saja dia pegal Xi Luhan, bagaimana tidak jika kau tidur semalaman pada posisi yang seperti itu

Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku selain padanya, pada Sehun. Oh Sehun terima kasih telah merawatku

Luhan Pov end

Tanpa sadar, senyuman yang sudah hampir sebulan ini hilang bagai di telan bumi telah kembali, kembali dan terlihat sangat manis

"Luhan Hyung kau sudah sadar?" ujar Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan Luhan menoleh langsung tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang di pandangi begitu juga langsung tersenyum manis pada Luhan entahlah rasanya otak Sehun sulit bekerja sekarang ini

"Apa aku pingsa semalam?" ucap Luhan sambil berusaha untuk duduk, reflex Sehun membantu Luhan duduk di kepala kasur milik Luhan

"Ne Hyung, kau pingsan kau sakit Hyung. Mengapa kau seperti ini?" ucap Sehun dan Luhan bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar nada sedih dalam suara Sehun

Luhan memejamkan matanya "mianhae Sehun-ah. Maaf telah menjauhkan mu dan membuatmu khawatir" ucap Luhan lalu membuka matanya kembali menatap Sehun

Setelah beberapa saat mereka hanya berdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing

Dan TING TONG

Bel apartemen Luhan membunyi menandakan ada seorang tamu yang berkunjung

"kau tunggu disini ne Hyung biar aku yang membukanya" ucap Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu masuk

Saat Sehun membuka pintu, terlihat 2 orang namja. Yang satu lebih tinggi sedikit dari Sehun dan satunya lebih pendek dari Sehun

"Nuguya?" Tanya Sehun pada kedua namja tersebut

"Aku Baekhyun teman Luhan Hyung apa dia sudah sadar? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya" ucap namja yang lebih pendek dari Sehun –Baekhyun- Sehun tidak menjawab hanya menggeser tempatnya berdiri agar kedua orang ini masuk dan Baekhyun tanpa babibu langsung masuk menuju kamar Luhan, Namja tinggi yang satunya hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang

Luhan menoleh kea rah pintu kamarnya saat pintu itu sedang di buka dan menampilkan pasangan ajaib yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya

"Baekhyun-ah! Chanyeol-ah!" ucap Luhan senang karna melihat kedua sahabatnya datang menjengukknya

Baekhyun langsung berlari kea rah Luhan dan memeluknya erat "Kau kemana saja Hyung? Mengapa kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hiks" kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Baekhyun di barengi dengan sebuah isakan yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun.

Luhan tau seberapa khawatirnya Baekhyun, Luhan tau seberapa pentingnya dia untuk Baekhyun maka Luhan hanya bisa membisikkan kata penenang bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja dan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun dengan sayang

Namja tinggi yang tadi datang bersama Baekhyun mengisaratkan untuk Sehun dan dirinya pergi karna sepertinya dua sahabat itu membutuhkan waktu berdua

"Aku Chanyeol, kau Sehun kan?" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun saat mereka sudah duduk di ruang tengah

Sehun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol "Ne, aku Sehun" ucap Sehun yang memandang Chanyeol datar

"Ne, aku tahu dan Baekhyun adalah kekasihku" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya

"Kau…." Ucap Sehun yang tertahan

"Ne, aku dan Baekhyun bisexual lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun selain Baekhyun. Namja ataupun yeoja lain sekalipun" jawab Chanyeol mantap seakan mengerti apa yang akan di tayakan Sehun

Sehun bingung kenapa semua orang yang ditemuinya disini mencintai sesame jenis. Teman-temannya dan teman –teman Luhan.

Sehun hanya bengong dan Chanyeol juga sedang asik memainkan handphonenya

"Sehun" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Sehun yang ternyata sudah tidak memainkan handphonenya lagi

"Ne Hyung?" jawab Sehun, ya Sehun tahu Chanyeol adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang seperti apa, tapi tolonglah jaga Luhan Hyung jangan membuatnya sedih seperti kemarin apalagi jika sampai dia memikirkan masa lalunya tentang adiknya. Aku khawatir Luhan Hyung akan lebih parah dari yang semalam dank au tahukan seberapa khawatirnya Baekhyun semalam? Aku juga tidak mau Baekki ku terus bersedih" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dan tatapan serius kea rah Sehun

"Masa lalunya? Adiknya? Apa Luhan Hyung memiliki adik? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat adiknya" ucap Sehun lagi penuh rasa bingung dan penasaran

"Ne, masa lalu yang selalu membuat Luhan Hyung bersedih dan tentang adiknya, adiknya sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu untuk menyelamatkan Luhan Hyung dari sebuah kecelakaan lebih tepatnya menggantikan Luhan Hyung dari rencana bunuh dirinya" jelas Chanyeol dengan kesedihan di mukanya

"Dulu Luhan Hyung pernah mencoba bunuh diri tapi adiknya datang dan menyelamatkannya pada akhirnya bukan Luhan Hyung yang meninggal tapi adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang masih ada bersamanya karna Eommanya sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan Sehun hanya melihatnya serta menunggu ucapan Chanyeol selanjutnya

"Dia memang selalu tersenyum di depanmu dan di depan kita semua tapi ketahuilah bahwa ada luka yang begitu mendalam di hatinya, luka yang dia goreskan sendiri. Luhan Hyung sangat menyesali semua yang terjadi pada adiknya. Aku memberitahumu tentang ini karna kau tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahun ini kan? Jadi pasti kau yang selalu berada di sampingnya" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di samping Sehun, menatapnya serius namun dengan tatapan mohon yang tersirat

"Tolong buat Luhan Hyung tersenyum. Tersenyum kembali, tersenyum dengan wajah dan hatinya, buat dia lupa tentang masa lalunya walau hanya untuk sehari. Buat dia bahagia Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan

"Tapi.. kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sehun

"Entahlah, aku rasa hanya kau yang bisa" jawab Chanyeol dan setelah itu Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Luhan menghampiri kekasihnya dan Sehun

"Yeolli! Mana buburnya biar aku hangatkan dulu untuk Luhan Hyung" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memberikan paper bag yang dia taruh diatas meja tadi "Ini" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung mengambilnya dan menuju dapur untuk memanaskannya dan setelah sekitar 15 menit Baekhyun kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikannya namun saat Baekhyun ingin melangkahka kakinya kembali ke kamar Luhan

_**Almos paradise achimboda deo nunbusin**_

_**Nal hyanghan neoui sarangi**_

_**Onsesang da gajindueltae **_

_**In my life nae jichin sarme kumchorom**_

_**Dagawa ju ni moseubuel oenje kkaji saranghal su itdamyeon~**_

Terdengar lagu yang menjadi nada dering di handphone Baekhyun. Baekhyun meletakan buburnya dan menjawab panggilan dari telphonenya

"Yeobboseyo" ucap Baekhyun

"….."

"Jinjja?" ucap Baekhyun lagi pada orang di sebrang sana yang menelponnya

"….."

"Ne, arraseo. Tunggu aku chen"

Baekhyun langsusng memutuskan telphonenya dan menatap kedua namja di hadapannya

"Sehun-ah" Baekhyun melihat Sehun dengan pandangan maaf dan memohon

"Aku tadi di telephone Chen, teman satu klub vocal ku bersama dengan Luhan hyung namun hari ini di adakan test dan aku harus segera kesana. Chen sudah menungguku jadi maukah…" Baekhyun berhenti berucap seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia katakana setelahnya

"Hm.. Sehun maukah kau yang menyuapi Luhan Hyung dengan bubur ini. Sungguh Luhan Hyung tidak menyukai bubur jadi mungkin jika di suapi dan di bujuk dia akan mau. Dia belum makan dari dua hari lalu Sehun-ah. Ne?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memasang sedikit aegyonya dan membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin menerjang kekasihnya itu sekarang juga jika ia tidak ingat sekarang berada dimana dan ada siapa saja kkkk

"Ne Sehun ne ne ne ne" aegyo Baekhyun lagi karna tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari seseorang di depannya ini

Sehun tampak berfikir, "Aku tidak tahu jika aku bujuk Luhan Hyung akan mau atau tidak tapi sepertinya memang patut di coba karna dia belum makan dua hari" ucap Sehun akhirnya

"Aigooo.. gomawo Sehun-ah" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung memberikan mangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi dia pegang dan menarik lengan Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu keluar apartemen itu. Sepertinya memang Baekhyun sedag terburu-buru

Sehun segera ke kamar Luhan, mendekati Luhan yang sedang bersandar di kepala kasur dan memejamkan matanya namun Sehun tahu jika Luhan saat ini sedang tidak tidur

"Hyung, makanlah ini. Baekhyun Hyung yang memberikannya padaku.. dia bilang dia sedang terburu-buru karna ada test di kampus. Makan ne Hyung, aku tahu kau belum makan selama dua hari ini" rayu Sehun pada Luhan

"Aniyoo, aku tidak mau Sehun-ah. Bubur itu lembek sangat menjijikan, kenapa tidak makanan yang lain saja" ucap Luhan yang sedikit merengek dan mempoutkan bibirnya pada Sehun

Sungguh, Luhan yang dilihat Sehun sekarang sudah seperti Luhan yang ia kenal saat pertama tinggal disini walaupun tingkat kekanak-kanakannya sepertinya sudah meningkat

"Hhhh" helaian nafas Sehun terdengar

"Hyung makanlah ini dulu, jika Hyung sudah sembuh nanti kau boleh membeli apapun dan aku yang traktir" janji Sehun kepada Luhan

"Jinjja?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat menatap Sehun

"Apakah aku boleh membeli es krim, Americano, dan membeli bulgogi serta makanan lainnya lalu kita pergi ke namsan tower dan ke pantai? Ne Sehunnie akan menuruti mauku kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Ne, Hyung aku janji tapi kau harus makan ini dulu ne setelah itu minum obat. Jika kau sudah sembuh nanti kita akan pergi dan aku akan mentraktir semua keinginanmu Hyung lagipula setelah sampai disini aku belum pernah jalan-jalan" ucap Sehun lagi dengan senyum yang bisa di bilang irit

"Arraseo, mana buburnya aaaaa" ucap Luhan dan melebarkan mulutnya

Setelah itu Sehun menyuapi Luhan sampai buburnya habis dan membantu Luhan untuk meminum obat lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur karna tidak terasa setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan terasa begitu cepat. Tentu Sehun kembali ke kamarnya setelah Luhan terlelap

^^^^^^^Love Blossom^^^^^^^

Pagi ini sepertinya matahari takut untuk sekedar memacarkan cahaya hangatnya dan di gantikan dengan awan gelap serta butiran-butiran air yang sangat banyak membasahi bumi, bukan hanya awan gelap tapi dengarlah ada suara-suara menggelegar yang terdengar sangat menakutkan

Sehun selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya untuk berangkat sekolah meskipun hujan dan banyak petir di luar sana tentu saja tidak mematahkan semangat Sehun untuk kesekolah tercintanya hari ini namun sebelum Sehun benar-benar akan berangkat pergi, Sehun harus mengecek keadaan Luhan terlebih dahulu. Takut jika terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Hyungnya itu

"Luhan Hyung?" panggil Sehun dan mulai membuka pintu kamar Luhan secara perlahan

Dilihat Sehun dari depan kamarnya, Luhan sedang berada di dalam selimut tebalnya. _Mungkin Luhan Hyung belum bangun, _pikir Sehun.

Saat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya untuk keluar dari kamar Luhan, terdengar suara isakan di telinga Sehun. Sehun penasaran, dan membalikkan tubuhnya

"Sehunnie.. hiks" isak Luhan yang sudah keluar dari persembunyian selimutnya

"Bisakah hiks kau tidak sekolah hari ini?" ucap Luhan, Luhan masih terisak. Ada banyak air mata yang telah keluar dari deer eyes milik Luhan

"Hyung, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai mendekati ranjang Luhan

"Hiks Sehunnie, bisakah kau temani aku disini? Hiks.. Sehun aku takut Hujan, aku benci hujan Sehun aku benci aku juga benci suara petirnya Sehun hiks" ucap Luhan yang masih terus terisak

"Waeyo Hyung? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sehun lagi yang memang tidak mengerti kata-kata Luhan

"Aku.. aku benci hujan Sehunnie hiks"

Setelah mendengar kalimat Luha barusan, Sehun entah dapat keberanian dari mana mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang Luhan dan memeluknya seakan Sehun merasa itu cara yang mampu menenangkan Luhan. Sehun sendiri bingung dengan sikapnya tapi untuk saat ini Sehun tidak bisa berfikir dan satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya hanya menenangkan Luhan

"Tenanglah Hyung, ada aku disini" Bisik Sehun pada Luhan dan membawa kepala Luhan berada di dadanya, mendekapnya begitu erat

"Sehunnie, aku benci hujan.. aku.." Sulit rasanya untuk Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya

Sehun terus memeluk Luhan dan secara tidak langsung Sehun menyetujui bahwa ia akan membolos dan menemani Luhan

"Sehun" panggil Luhan

Sehun merasa Luhan lebih tenang sekarang dan sudah tidak menangis maka Sehun perlahan mengedorkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap Luhan, "Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang begitu lembut terdengar di telinga Luhan

"Hujan mengingatkanku tentang semuanya"

Sehun hanya menatap mata merah Luhan yang sudah mulai berair kembali maka dengan segera Sehun memeluk Luhan kembali, takut jika Luhan akan menangis lagi dan memikirkan hal-hal yang selalu membuat Luhan sedih dan menyesal. Rasa sedih dan menyesal yang mendalam sagat jelas di kedua mata Luhan

"Jika kau merasa terbebani dengan masalahmu maka ceritakanlah masalahmu padaku Hyung, bahkan kalau perlu semua yang telah mengganggu pikiranmu" tanya Sehun yang masih memeluk Luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun perlahan, menatap kedua mata Sehun dengan dalam dan balas di balasa Sehun denga tatapan lembutnya

"Sehun akan mendengarkannya?"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Sehun mau aku membagi semua masalahku?"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Sehun tidak akan menjauhiku setelah tau masalahku?"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Sehun tidak boleh menyela ceritaku sebelum aku selesai bercerita"

"Ne, Hyung"

"Dan Sehun tetap mau berteman dan menganggapku sebagai Hyungmu? Dan tidak akan menjauhiku?"

"Ne, Hyung" ucap Sehun lagi namun kali ini dengan senyuman

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?

Luhan berdiri menghadap pada jendela kamarnya seperti ada hal yang sangat menarik di luar jendelanya padahal hanya sisa tetesan air hujan yang tadi sangat banyak

"Entahlah, aku tidak sebaik yang kau fikir Sehun. Aku yang dulu tidak seperti yang kau lihat sekarang"

"Maksudmu?"

"12 tahun lalu saat aku berumur 10 tahun…."

**Tbc yawww**

**A/N**

InsyaALLAH chapter setelahnya full about flashbacknya Luhan karna sebelum aku lupa akan semua tentang masa lalu luhan jadi lebih baik tidak di tunda-tunda lagipula aku juga gak begitu suka dengan chapter yang panjang semoga aja ff ini gak panjang tapi memuaskan kan jadinya gak buat pada readers penasaran akut dan menunggu terlalu lama. sebenarnya sudah ada sih yang bener nebak tapi gak semuanya bener kok hihi. Apa Sehun suka Luhan sejak awal? Mollaseoyeo kkk

Gomawo buat semua yang udh baca dan review kk kapan2 aku sempetin buat balesin kok hehe

Annyeong


	4. Chapter 4

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, and others

Main pair : HunHan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

**Warning: ini FF yaoi / BoyXBoy / OOC! / TYPO! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Semua cast yang ada disini milik TUHAN YME dan orang tua mereka masing2. NO BASHER! Ini fiktif.**

**A/N**

Ini adalah chapter yang butuh perjuangan panjang karena dari kemaren2 gadapet feelnya sama sekali, berulag kali aku nulis ulang T.T dan maaf jika jadinya kayak gini. Bukannya ngelanjutin FF ini malah buat FF lain. Susah banget ternyata bikin FF chapter ya ampunnn.. Tolong di baca tapi jagan di bash ya..

CATATAN! LAY DI CHAP 1 SAMA YIXING DI CHAP INI CERITANYA BEDA ORANG YA

Chapter 4!

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Happy Reading*

*Enjoy*

*Enjoy*

*Enjoy*

**Flashback on**

_14:00, Beijing_

Siang itu terlihat dua namja kecil yang berjalan bersama dengan bergandengan tangan di pinggir jalan

"Gege, kapan kita sampai? Aku lelah" ucap namja yang paling kecil kepada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya yang tadi ia panggil 'Gege'

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kau lelah? Apa mau Gege gendong?" ucap namja manis yang di sebut Gege dan mulai berjongkok di depan adik kesayangannya yang bermata panda dan imut pula

"Apa Gege tidak lelah? Tao boleh menaiki punggung Gege?" tanya namja bermata panda yang ternyata bernama Tao

Namja manis itu menoleh kebelakang, ke arah adik kecilnya yag berumur 5 tahun, "Tidak apa tao, ayo naik" ajak namja itu pada Tao. Tao sempat khawatir dan merasa kasihan pada Gegenya namun saat Gegenya tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa maka Tao mulai memeluk leher Gegenya dari belakang dan membebani tubuhnya ke punggung Gegenya

"Wo ai ni Luhan Gege. Gege yang terbaik" ucap Tao pada Gegenya –Luhan-

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Tao yang tangannya ia selipkan di kedua lutut Tao. Saat baru beberapa melangkah menggendong Tao, Tao memanggil "Luhan Ge" dan Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman

"Ge, kenapa sekarang banya pria yang menyukai pria?" tanya Tao dan Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu dari adiknya yang polos merasa terkejut

"Kenapa Tao bertenya begitu?" Bukannya menjawab tapi Luhan malah bertanya balik

"Entahlah, beberapa waktu lalu saat kita berada di taman aku melihat seorang pria memeluk pria lain tapi tida seperti Luhan Ge yang memelukku dia juga mengucapkan wo ai ni lalu mencium pria satunya, dan tadi saat Luhan Ge belum menjemputku aku juga melihat laki-laki bergandengan mesra melewati ku" ucap Tao

"Entahlah, Gege juga tidak tahu mungkin itu yang bisa membuat mereka bahaga. Biarkan saja" jawab Luhan seadanya karena Luhan memang tidak mengerti dan tidak apa yang harus ia jawab

Mereka terus berjalan hingga tidak terasa sudah berada di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak kecil juga, Tao segera turun dari punggung Luhan dan masuk ke rumah mereka dengan berlari kecil dan Luhan yang melihat tingkah lucu adiknya hanya tersenyum dan berjalan perlahan mengikuti Tao

Saat Tao ingin membuka kenop pintunya ternyata pintu sudah di tarik seseorang dari dalam. Tao kaget dan mendapati Papanya yang membuka pintu dengan membawa tas yang cukup besar

"Papa kenapa bawa tas?" tanya Tao pada sang Papa

Papa mereka yang diketahui bernama Hangeng berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh anak kecilnya itu

"Tao, Luhan" ucap Hangeng pada Tao dan melihat Luhan yang sudah berdiri di belakang Tao

"Papa harus pergi, jaga Mama mu baik-baik ya. Jika dia sakit maka rawat dia, jika ia sedih coba hibur dia ya" ucap Hangeng sambil tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya itu

Pertamanya Tao bingung namun setelah beberapa saat Tao tau bahwa artinya Papanya akan meninggalkannya, mata Tao langsung memerah dan air mata yang sudah tidak tahan ingin keluarpun jatuh membasahi pipinya dengan cepat. Tao langsung memeluk Papanya, "Papa ingin kemana? Papa tidaka boleh pergi, Papa tidak boleh meninggalkan aku, Luhan Ge, dan Mama hiks" ucap Tao sambil terus terisak dan memluk Papanya. Papanya terus menenangkan Tao dan menjelaskan jika ia harus pergi sekarang dan menatap anak tertuanya yang juga sedih dan bingung

Sambil memeluk Tao, Hangeng mengusap rambut Luhan penuh sayang dengan tangan yang bebas, "Jaga Mama dan adik mu baik-baik Luhan. Apapun yang terjadi, Papa mohon" ucap Hangeng pada Luhan dan Luhan juga menumpahka air matanya namun segera ia hapus dengan punggung tangannya lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Hangeng.

Hangeng melepas pelukannya perlahan dan mengecup kening kedua anaknya itu lalu membawa tas besarnya dan menuju pintu gerbang, disana sudah ada mobil berwarna merah nyala yang sangat bagus dan didalamnya terdapat namja cantik yang seperti sedang menunggu karna kaca spionnya terbuka lebar jadi Tao dan Luhan dapat melihat namja tersebut

"Heechul, Sudah lama menungguku?" ucap Hangeng pada seseorang yang bernama Heechul di dalam mobil

"Tidak. Apa kau sudah siap?" taya Heechul yang hanya mendapat anggukan dari Hangeng

Hangeng menoleh ke belakang, kea rah kedua anaknya "Wo ai ni anak-anakku. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik" setelah itu Hangeng masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan langsung melesat begitu saja dengan cepat

Tao yang melihat segera lari untuk mengejar mobil itu namun percuma karna Luhan langsung menarik tangan Tao dan memeluknya erat. Membiarkan Tao menangis dalam pelukannya.

Luhan dan Tao memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah mereka dan melihat Mamanya berdiri di belakang pintu, mereka berdua langsung menagis dan memeluk Mama mereka, "Mama kenapa Papa pergi bersama pria itu? Apa Papa sudah tidak menyayangi aku dan Luhan Ge?" tanya Tao yang terus menangis di pelukan Mamanya

"Papa menyayangi Tao dan Luhan Ge, Papa sangat menyayangi kalian. Percayalah" ucap Mama mereka

Luhan dan Tao terlalu bingung untuk mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tao dan Luhan terus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa hingga Luhan berumur 18 tahun dan Tao 16 tahun. Luhan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang manis dan selalu tersenyum sangat beda dengan Tao yang memiliki wajah yang menyeramkan tidak seperti saat mereka masih kecil saat Tao sangat sangat imut jika dilihat. Tapi Tao memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

Tao tumbuh dengan rasa benci terhadap Papanya yang telah meninggalkan mereka, karena setelah Papanya meninggalkan mereka Tao yang saat itu sedang berjalan sendiri melihat Papanya telah bersama pria yang pernah bersama Papanya saat pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan bergandengan begitu mesra dan Tao menyimpulkan bahwa Papaya adalah seorang 'Gay' dan lebih memilih pria itu daripada ia, Luhan, dan Mamanya. Dan mulai saat itu Tao sangat membenci pria gay dan sangat jijik dengan kaum gay karna secara tidak langsung akan selalu mengingatkan tentang Papanya yang pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Papa yang sangat di sayanginya bahkan lebih memilih bersama pria lain daripada dirinya, Sungguh Tao sangat membenci itu.

Jauh berbeda dengan Tao, Luhan sangat menyayangi Papanya hingga sekarang bahkan secara diam-diam di belakang Tao, Luhan terkadang menemui Papanya yang sangat ia rindukan. Luhan orang yang mengerti mengapa Papa nya pergi namun tidak tahu alasannya apa yang Luhan tau Papanya masih sangat menyayangi ia, Tao, dan Mamanya. Luhan selalu mempercayai Papanya namun karna tidak ingin Tao kecewa padanya, Luhan hanya menemui Papanya saat Tao tidak bersamanya karna Luhan tau jika Tao sangat membenci Papanya dan seberapa keras Luhan meyakinkan Tao jika Papanya memiliki alasan dan masih menyayangi mereka, Tao seperti menulikan pendengarannya dan hanya akan ada tarikan nafas lelah dari Luhan akhirnya.

Saat ini, Luhan dan Tao sedag berada di rumah sakit menemani Mama mereka yang beberapa hari lalu pingsan.

"Luhan, Tao. Mama tidak apa-apa sungguh. Lebih baik Mama pulang ya ke rumah dirawat kalian saja sudah cukup kok. Mama baik-baik saja" itu yang selalu di ucapkan Mrs. Xi pada kedua anaknya

"Mama harus di rawat disini karena dokter juga menyarankan Mama dirawat, lagipula aku dan Tao tidak akan bisa terus merawat Mama di rumah karna kami harus bersekolah tiap harinya" . "Sudahlah Ma, benar kata Luhan Ge" dan itu adalah ucapan yang selalu diberikan Luhan dan Tao kepada Xi Li An, Mama mereka

Tentu saja Mrs. Xi kalah dengan kedua anaknya. Namun lama kelamaan keadaan Mrs. Xi sangat memburuk dan tidak kunjung membaik

"Ma, aku ada latihan wushu hari ini. Bolehkah hanya Luhan Ge yang menemani Mama?" ucap Tao pada sang Mama

"Tidak apa, lagipula ada Luha disini. Pergilah" jawab Lian sang Mama

Mendengar persetujuan Mamanya Tao langsung memeluk Lian "Xie xie Ma, Wo ai ni" ucap Tao

Tao segera keluar dari ruang inap rumah sakit tersebut, meninggalkan Gege dan Mamanya berdua

"Luhan" panggil Lian sesaat setelah Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar

"Iya Ma?" Luhan menoleh pada Lian

"Jika Mama sudah tidak ada tolong jaga Tao dengan baik dan jangan buat Tao membenci Hangeng. Papa kalian sangat menyayangi kalian, Mama tahu kamu tidak membenci Papa tapi Mama juga tahu kalau Tao sangat membenci Papa kalian kan? Mama mohon Luhan, Hangeng adalah malaikat Mama" ucap Lirih Lian pada Luhan. Luhan yang melihat Mamanya sedih segera memeluk Lian mungkin Luhan memang tidak mengerti mengapa Lian tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu namun Luhan tahu jika Lia-Mamanya-sedang berfirasat buruk tentang keadaannya..

Siang ini Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah sendirian, hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih ada di sekolah karena jam pulang sudah berlalu. Luhan juga akan segera pulang karena ia yang akan merawat Mamanya hari ini karena Tao ada latihan wushunya

"LUHAN!" teriak seseorang yang memanggil Luhan dari arah belakang. Luhan menoleh kebelakang lalu mendapati seseorang berwajah sangat tampan menghampirinya

"Hai Mr. Wu mengapa jogging disiang hari yang panas ini eoh?" ucap Luhan dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa dari mulutnya

Orang yang tadi memanggil dan mengejar Luhan sedang bertumpu pada lututnya sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan sudah mengejar Luhan tadi "hah..hah..hah..hah.. jangan tertawa Mrs. Xi kau sudah ku panggil beberapa kali tapi tidak menoleh. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan hey?" tanya seseorang itu

"Aku bukan Mrs. Xi Kris, aku Mr. Xi karena aku seorang laki-laki dan aku M-A-N-L-Y!" ucap Luhan tegas dan mengeja kata manly di kalimatnya tapi dengan kerucutan dibibirnya

"Hey tidak ada laki-laki manly yang mempoutkan bibirnya saat sedang kesal karena di ejek Lu" jawab Kris terus menggoda Luhan dengan tertawa begitu keras di koridor sekolah untung saja saat itu koridor sudah sepi karena sudah sangat sore memang

"Sudahlah berenti! Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Luhan

"Aku dengan keadaan Mama mu memburuk. Benarkah Lu?" tanya Kris lagi pada Luhan

"Iya Kris, dan aku baru tahu jika Mama terkena penyakit kanker otak stadium 3 tapi dia tidak mau menjalani oprasi dan membuat kondisinya semakin buruk" terdengar sangat lirih di telinga Kris saat Luhan mengucapkannya

Kris yang tadinya berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan memberhentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Luhan juga menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan yang tadi menunduk mengangkat kepalanya melihat Kris dan saat melihat Kris dia langsung di berikan senyuman khawatir namun melindungi dari wajah Kris entahlah hanya Luhan dan Kris yang dapat mengartikan senyuman itu

"Tenanglah Xiao Lu, ada aku disini! Jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu dan Tao kau bisa membertahuku oke. Apa gunanya seorang sahabat jika aku hanya ada saat kau senang kan?" ucap Kris dengan tulus

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Luhan dan Tao memang berbeda sekolah dan Luhan adalah orang yang cukup di segani di sekolahnya, ia sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria namun juga terkadang sangat tampan yang membuat Luhan banyak fans di sekolahnya, Luhan juga orang yang sangat baik dan mudah bergaul jadi otomatis Luhan memiliki banyak teman dan Luhan tentunya murid berprestasi dia juga ketua club sepak bola di sekolahnya.

Namun hanya Kris satu-satunya teman yang tahu semua tentang Luhan, mengerti semua tentang senyuman Luhan meskipun Luhan sering memberikan senyuma tapi hanya Kris yang tahu makna di balik senyuman itu dan hanya Kris juga yang tahu semua masalah Luhan. Kris adalah teman pertama Luhan di sekolah menengah atas ini dan tahun ini adalah tahun ketiga mereka untuk mengenal dan bersekolah.

Dulu Kris adalah anak baru yang juga baru pindah dari Canada ke Beijing karena ikut bersama Papanya dan Kris yag sulit berbicara bahasa mandarin meskipun dia juga berdarah Cina dan membuatnya agak sulit beradaptasi karena bahasa itu lalu datanglah Luhan yang menawarkan persahabatan untuk Kris, semua orang akan terhipnotis dengan senyuman manis Luhan dan Kris adalah salah satunya tentu saja menerima tawaran persahabatan itu.

Kris akan terlihat cool dan cuek di depan banyak orang tapi dia akan terlihat apa adanya, polos dan kadang bodoh hanya di hadapan Luhan.

Begitupun Luhan. Dia akan menjadi Luhan yang memperlihatkan semua ekpresinya kepada Kris bukan hanya ekspresi senyuman dan bahagia. Luhan hanya membagi sedih, luka, dan semua rasa tidak enaknya pada Kris.

"Ayo Lu" Ajak Kris mengajak Luhan dan membuyarkan lamunannya lalu melanjutkan jalannya menuju gerbang dan pulang ke masing-masing rumah. Hem mungkin tidak ke rumah untuk Luhan karena dia harus mengunjungi Mamanya di rumah sakit.

Saat lagkah Luhan sudah mendekati kamar rawat Mamanya dia merasa heran karena ada suster yang sibuk keluar masuk kamar itu dan tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung mendekati

"Suster ada apa ini suster apa yang terjadi dengan Mama saya?" tanya Luhan pada suster yang baru saja keluar denga sangat khawatir

"Apakah anda anak dari Mrs. Lian?" tanya suster dan Luhan denga cepat menangguk "Cepat anda masuk kedalam, Nyonya Lian kondisinya sudah sangat buruk namun ia tidak memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuhnya selain anaknya" ucap suster lagi dan segera Luhan masuk menemui Mamanya yang sedang merintih kesakitan dan terlihat seorang dokter mencoba membujuk Lian dan satu suster yang baru saja menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangan Lian yang Luhan yakini itu adalah obat penenang

Perlahan Lian mulai tidak meronta namun dia menangis menahan sakit di kepalanya, Luhan langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya "Tenanglah Mama, ada Luhan disini Ma" ucap Luhan menenangkan Mamanya

"Mama sudah tidak kuat Luhan, Mama ingin pergi Luhan.. Mama menyayangimu dan Tao serta Hangeng namun Mama sudah tidak kuat. Mama ingin pergi Luhan" ucap Lian yang terus menangis di dalam pelukan Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan yang sedang memeluk Mamaya juga ikut menangis dalam diam

Beberapa saat sudah tidak ada lagi dokter, suster, dan suara teriakan Lian di ruangan itu. Ruanga itu sangat tenang sekarang. Hanya ada Lian dan Luhan di ruangan itu.

"Luhan" panggil Lian

Luhan hanya menatap kea rah Lian dan menunggu ucapa Lian selanjutnya. "Mama sangat mencintamu Luhan, kau dan Tao serta Hangeng malaikat Mama. Mama tidak mau memberitahu Hangeng Mama disini karena Mama tidak mau Hangeng khawatir. Dia adalah malaikat di hidup Mama. Luhan, sampaikan rasa terima kasih Mama untuk Hangeng jika Mama sudah tidak berada disini lagi. Sampaikan rasa sayang Mama untuknya, juga Tao. Kau dan Tao adalah darah daging Mama dan bilang pada Tao untuk tidak membenci Hangeng karena itu sangat menyakiti Mama." Ucap Lian dengan menarik nafasnya sejenak "Mama sangat menyayangi kalian. Luhan.. Mama mengantuk, Bolehkah Mama tidur sekarang?"

Pertanyaan itu, entah Luhan rasanya ingin mengatakan TIDAK! Karena Luhan takut jika Mamaya tidak bangun setelahnya namun Luhan yang melihat Mamanya sangat lelah hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil terus menggenggam tangan Mama tersayangnya.

"Jika Mama tidak bangun nanti bacalah ini Luhan" Lian menyerahkan amplop yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan sebelah kirinya karena memang Luhan menggenggam tangan kanannya

Luhan tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Luhan hanya mengambil amplop itu dan tersenyum ke Mamanya.

Mama Luhan tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya

Luhan tersenyum, namun bukan senyuman manis tapi senyuman kepedihan. Luhan tahu rasanya kehilangan sekarang, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.. orang yang berjasa dalam hidupnya

Dan disinilah Luhan, duduk sendirian di depan gundukan tanah yang diatasnya di taburi banyak bunga yang indah.. Sebuah makam, makam Mamanya.

Semua orang sudah pulang sejak 20 menit yang lalu, Tao terus menangis dan Kris yang menenangkannya. Hangeng juga tadi kesini dan dia sangat terpukul karena tidak mengetahui tentang penyakit Lian, Hangeng tidak bisa menahan tangis nya dan Heechul seseorang yang sekarang Luhan tahu adalah kekasih Papanya yang menenangkan Hangeng

Luhan POV

Aku hanya melihat makam ini, makam orang yang sangat berarti bagiku dan aku memegang surat yang terakhir Mama berikan kepadaku. Perlahan aku buka amplop berwarna putih tersebut dan terdapat berlembar-lembar kertas di dalamnya, aku tahu ini tulisan Mama aku sangat mengenali tulisan Mama. Aku pun mulai membacanya

'_Dear, Xiao Lu. Rusa kecilku yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Mama tahu saat kau membaca ini artinya Mama sudah tidak berada dalam dunia yang sama denganmu. Mama ingin bercerita, sebelumnya Mama meminta maaf karena memberitahunya lewat surat ini bukan secara langsung. Mama hanya tidak sanggup Luhan._

_Ini cerita sekitar 21 tahun yang lalu. Mama adalah seorang yang cantik di kampus, banyak laki-laki yang mencoba menyatakan cintanya pada Mama namun semuanya Mama tolak secara halus karena Mama tidak percaya dengan cinta. Saat itu usia Mama 20 tahun dan Mama memiliki sahabat lelaki yang sangat dekat dengan Mama bernama Hangeng, Papamu. Hanya Hangeng satu-satunya teman Mama karena Mama tidak terbuka dengan orang lain dan Hangeng bukan salah satu dari laki-laki itu yang menyatakan cintanya pada Mama karena Hangeng memang sudah memiiki kekasih.. Heechul, seorang lelaki yang menjemput Hangeng saat keluar dari rumah waktu itu. Mama juga pertamanya kaget namun lama kelamaan Mama menerima keadaan Hangeng dan Heechul sehingga kita bertiga berteman baik setelah itu. Hari-hari Mama hanya ada Hangeng dan Heechul namun itu sudah cukup membuat Mama merasa bahagia. _

_Sampai suatu hari ada seorang lelaki yang mendatangi Mama, dia menyatakan cintanya pada Mama. Tentu saja Mama menolak secara halus namun dia terus berusaha meyakinkan Mama jika ia sangat mencintai Mama. 2 tahun dia terus mengejar Mama dan menyatakan cintanya pada Mama. Dia selalu memberikan hal manis dan romatis pada Mama, dia juga menjaga Mama selalu dan lambat laun Mama juga mulai menyukainya. Akhirnya Mama menerima dia menjadi kekasih Mama. Dia memang benar, dia sangat mencintai Mama dan Mama juga sangat mencintai dia. Hubungan kami berjalan baik bahkan semua teman kampus Mama sangat iri dengan hubungan kami. Mama juga mulai jauh dari Hangeng setelah itu. _

_Dan hari itu, disaat hujan sangat deras Mama untuk pertama kalinya mampir ke apartemen Kyuhyun kekasih Mama saat itu, dia adalah orang korea yang kuliah di Beijing dan tinggal sendiri di apartemennya. Mama dan Kyuhyun basah kuyup karena saat pulang dari kampus tiba-tiba hujan deras dan Mama yang di bonceng oleh Kyuhyun dengan motornya tentu saja kami berdua kebasahan dan kebetulan apartemen Kyuhyun tidak jauh dari kampus maka Kyuhyun mengajak Mama untuk berteduh. Saat Mama ingin mengganti baju di kamar mandi dan sudah melepaskan semua pakaian tiba-tiba ada seekor kecoa yang ada di dekat kaki Mama tentu saja Mama langsung teriak dan itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget lalu mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, setelah kecoa itu di buang tentu saja Mama baru sadar bahwa Mama belum mengenakan pakaikan sehelaipun dan entah siapa yang melakukannya terlebih dulu namun malam itu di bawah hujan yang mengalir deras Mama dan Kyuhyun membuat dosa yang sangat besar kepada Tuhan. _

_Pagi itu, 2 minggu setelah kejadian tersebut Mama terus merasa pusing dan muntah-muntah dan Mama mengetahui bahwa Mama hamil saat itu. Mama mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun setelah itu namun saat ia tahu ia malah menyuruh Mama menggugurkan kandungan Mama atau dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Mama sangat sedih karena setelah hari kelulusan Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja tapi kandungan Mama semakin membesar dan saat itu Hangeng datang pada Mama untuk bertanggung jawab dan tentu saja Mama menolak apalagi Hangeng memiliki Heechul, orang yang sangat dicintainya saat itu tapi Hangeng selalu meyakinkan Mama hingga acara pernikahan itu terjadi. Dan kau lahir luhan, kau lahir kedunia ini. Meskipun Hangeng bukan Papa kandungmu tapi dia sangat bahagia saat kau lahir. Mama yang dulu menolakmu hadir di dunia ini perlahan menyayangimu karena Hangeng. Lalu saat kau berusia satu tahun, Mama tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi saat itu namun dalam keadaan yang membuat hati Mama sakit. Mama melihatnya bercumbu dengan seorang wanita di dalam mobil yang kacanya transparan, hingga Mama menjadi liar karena sakit yang teramat. Mama pulang saat itu dalam keadaan mabuk dan saat membuka pintu rumah, yang Mama lihat bukanlah Hangeng tapi Kyuhyun. Mama mungkin sudah gila tapi Mama terus memaksa dan menggoda Hangeng yang Mama bayangkan sebagai Kyuhyun untuk tidur bersama Mama. _

_Dan setelah itu setelah kesalahan kedua Mama, Mama melahirkan Tao sebagai darah daging Mama dan Hangeng. Tapi Mama tahu bahwa Hangeng sangat terluka sekarang, Tao yang lahir kesini bukan karena cinta kami berdua dan kenyataan bahwa Tao sudah sangat membencinya. Mama yang menyuruhnya kembali bersama Heechul waktu itu, pertama dia menolak dan selalu menolak namun lama kelamaan dia menuruti Mama, tapi dia tetap membiarkan rahasia ini terjaga lalu membuat scenario seakan Mama adalah malaikat disini, Malaikat yang menjaga kedua anaknya karena suaminya pergi bersama pria lain. Hangeng sangat baik, Luhan. Mama tidak bisa terus menyimpan rahasia ini. Maafkan Mama Luhan, jangan bat Tao membenci Hangeng dan jaga Tao serta sayangi Hangeng. Mama menyayangimu Luhan, mencintaimu.. darah daging Mama'_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku rasakan sekarang. Sakit? Tentu saja. Aku tidak kuat menaha tangis, biarkan aku menjadi lelaki lemah untuk saat ini.

Aku, aku lahir di luar pernikahan. Aku lahir dengan keadaan kedua orang tua yang tidak menginginkanku. Ya Tuhan mengapa rasanya sesakit ini menerima kenyataan?

Luhan POV end

Sesaat Hujan turun dengan derasnya, menemani Luhan dalam kesedihannya.

Luhan menangis keras di depan makam Mamaya. Luhan, seseorang yang di kagumi banyak orang ternyata hanya seorang yang tidak diinginkan hadir di dunia ini. Luhan tentu sangat sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Papa kandungnya bukan Hangeng dan bahkan tidak menginginkan dan mengakuinya. Bahkan memiliki Papa yang ternyata gay tapi menyayanginya jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Luhan tidak tahu harus apa sekarang, semuanya terasa gelap di hidup Luhan, tidak ada lagi warna merah kuning hijau biru dan warna cerah lainnya. Hanya ada hitam dan abu-abu yang ada dalam dirinya saat ini.

Dan disinilah Luhan berada, di Negara ginseng yang indah. Luhan adalah salah satu anak yang beruntung menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar dari sekolahnya di Beijing dengan sekolah yang berada di Seoul. Luhan dan beberapa temannya akan belajar di negeri ini sampai kelulusan mereka.

Setelah kejadian meninggalnya Mama Luhan dan fakta yang diketahui Luhan, maka tentu saja Luhan menerima pertukaran pelajar ini sekalian untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Tao ikut bersama Luhan? Tentu saja tidak. Tao tinggal bersama dengan Kris untuk sementara waktu karena Luhan khawatir jika meninggalkan Tao sendiri dan pasti Tao menolak jika Luhan menyuruhnya tinggal sementara bersama Hangeng, Papa kandung Tao.

Kris adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia akan selalu ada disaat Luhan susah. Kris sahabat terbaik Luhan.

'_Hey Luhan'_

'_Oppa, saranghae!'_

'_Luhan oppa sangat tampan hari ini!'_

'_Luhan mukamu sangat cantik!'_

'_Luhan Hyung jadilah kekasihku!'_

'_Luhan bisakah kita pergi berkencan nanti malam?'_

Begitulah sekiranya hidup Luhan sehari-hari di sekolah barunya Seoul of Perfoming Art, sekolah seni terbaik di korea.

Luhan haya akan tersenyum jika menanggapi perkataan seperti itu, Luhan adalah anak yang cukup popular untuk ukuran anak baru dan Luhan adalah pusat sekolah saat ini. Wajahnya yang cantik untuk ukuran namja, ramah dan murah senyum, juga suara dan dance yang bagus. Semua menyukai Luhan, murid permpuan ataupun laki-laki. Guru juga sangat suka dengan Luhan yang rajin dan pintar. Namun ada satu orang yang sangat membenci Luhan atau lebih tepatnya.. iri?

"Luhan!" seseorang berwajah manis memiliki lesung pipi memanggil Luhan yang sedang berjalan keluar dari kelasnya

Luhan melihat kea rah seseorang yang memanggilnya dan tersenyum setelah itu, "Luhan, hm kau sudah ingin pulang ke asrama?" tanya seseorang itu

"Iya Xing, aku ingin pulang. Kau ingin bersama?" ajak Luhan

"Tidak, aku ingin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh? Apa Yixing?" tanya Luhan pada seseorang bernama Yixing itu

"Bisakah nanti malam kita pergi bersama? Jam 11 malam di sungai Han. Aku menunggumu Luhan, Bye" ucap Yixing dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan

Luha hanya heran melihat teman satu sekolahnya itu. Yixing juga murid pertukaran pelajar bersama Luhan, dia juga teman satu club dance di Beijing namun Luhan memang tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Yixing yang notabene seseorang yang pendiam.

Luhan segera melanjutkan langkahnya pulang ke asrama, murid pertukaran pelajar memang tinggal di asrama sekolah. Luhan berjalan dengan tenang tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang tengah tersenyum menang di balik koridor sekolah.

"Bagus!" ucap namja tersebut

Dan TBC..

Huaaahhhh ini yang terpanjang aku buat, Maaf banget ngebosenin karena lebih banyak aku yang aktif disini. Aku ngelanjutin flashbacknya ke part 5 karna ini udah terlalu panjang dari biasanya dan ini juga dalam mood yang setengah2 ya jadilah begini. Maaf udh buat kalian menunggu lama dan tolong REVIEW ya hehe makasih udh sempetin baca^^


	5. Chapter 5

Cast: Luhan, Sehun, and others

Main pair : HunHan

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

**Warning: ini FF yaoi / BoyXBoy / OOC! / TYPO! / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Semua cast yang ada disini milik TUHAN YME dan orang tua mereka masing2. NO BASHER! Ini fiktif.**

A/N

Maaf jika saya membuat kalian semua menunggu lama, tapi keadaan saya benar2 tidak dalam keadaan baik. Maaf mengecewakan

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Luhan bertemu dengan Yixing, yeah karna besok hari libur jadi asrama membolehkannya pergi.

"Luhan!" panggil Yixing dari arah belakang yang berlari mendekati Luhan.

"Eoh? Hai Xing" sapa Luhan.

Yixing menarik nafas sebentar untuk menetralkan jantungnya. "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama".

"Gwenchana Xing. Ayo kita pergi, hari sudah semakin malam" Luhan berjalan duluan mendahului Yixing.

Ternyata Luhan di ajak di ke sungai Han, Yixing tahu pada malam hari akan ada acara menarik di sungai Han dan itu membuat Luhan sangat senang serta sangat menikmatinya.

Mereka sangat bersenang-senang, ternyata semakin malam sungai Han malah semakin ramai dan menarik untuk di lihat. Dan Luhan tentu saja sangat senang karena dari pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea Selatan ini baru pertama kalinya Luhan keluar dari asrama dan menikmati pemandangan malam di Negara ini.

Jam terus memutar namun mereka enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Luhan" saat ini mereka berada di taman yang lumayan jauh dari sungai Han, mereka ingin pulang karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01:00 tapi tiba-tiba saja Yixing mengajak Luhan berhenti sebentar ke taman ini. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ne, Wae?" tanya Luhan

Yixing menggenggam tangan Luhan "Luhan, mungkin ini salah dan sedikit gila-" Yixing menatap mata Luhan dengan serius "-tapi kegilaan ini semakin bertambah gila setiap harinya Luhan".

Luhan sebenarnya bingung dan ingin bertanya namun ia memberikan kesempatan untuk Yixing menyelesaikan kata-katanya dulu.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan, sebagai Zhang Yixing. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang menyukai seorang perempuan walau pada kenyataannya kau adalah laki-laki, aku menyukaimu! Maafkan aku Luhan, tolong jangan membenciku. Aku mohon ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mengungkapkan ini. Sungguh Luhan, aku tidak memintaku membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu" Genggaman tangan Yixing di tangan Luhan mulai bergetar. Luhan tau Yixing sangat ketakutan sekarang, takut dijauhi oleh orang yang kita sukai? Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan. Namun Luhan bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggama Yixing dan tersenyum kecil, "Tentu aku tidak akan marah. Terima kasih telah menyukaiku Yixing" Luhan memeluk Yixing yang di balas keterkejutan Yixing

"Luhan?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu Yixing. Tapi kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk selamanya, aku janji" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yixing. Yixing tentu saja kecewa namun dia tetap tidak boleh memaksa jika Luhan memang tidak menyukainya.

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu? Hanya di kening Luhan, aku janji" ucap Yixing dengan cemas, takut Luhan menolak dan marah padanya

"Tentu saja boleh, hanya kening kan?" jawab Luhan dengan senyum manisnya lagi

Yixing memgang kedua pipi Luhan, mengarahkan bibirnya pada kening Luha lalu

Cup~

Yixing mengecup kening Luhan sedikit lama, menyalurkan rasa sayang dan tidak terbalaskan pada Luhan

_Klik_

Tak tahukah mereka bahwa ada seseorang selain dua anak adam itu yang ada di taman, dan mengabadikan moment tersebut.

….*….

Hari-hari selanjutnya Luhan jalani dengan biasanya, tetap menjadi primadona sekolah. Namja pertukaran pelajar yang di kenal kecantikannya dan keahliannya bermain sepak bola sungguh sangat popular. Tidak sedikit fans Luhan di sekolah ini, yeoja banyak yang mengidolakan Luhan bahkan diam-dam banyak juga namja yang berstatus seme tertarik padanya.

Luhan sedang duduk sendirian di kelas, meskipun Luhan cukup popular namun dia tidak benar-benar dekat dengan seseorang disini.

"Luhan, kau di panggil Lee Songsaenim ke lapangan sekarang!" ucap namja yang menghampiri Luhan di kelasnya.

"Ne, gomawo" Luhan setelahnya langsung bergegas kea rah lapangan.

Saat Luhan sampai ternyata buka hanya dirinya yang berada di lapangan namun beberapa anggota futsal sekolahnya juga datang.

"Luhan duduklah!" perintah Lee Songsaenim.

Luhan memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping teman-teman satu clubnya

Lee Songsaenim memulai pembicaraannya. "Bukankah dua minggu lagi adalah final pertandingan kejuaraan futsal antar sekolah? Kalian tahu bukan kalau sekolah kita masuk final itu?"

"Ne, Saem"

"Saem ingin membicarakan hal penting pada kalian. Kapten futsal sekolah kita mengalami cidera di bagian engkelnya saat berlatih kemarin dan itu tentu saja hal buruk untuk tim kita. Jadi saya sudah memilih pengganti yang cocok untuk menggantikannya posisi Kibum sebagai kapten futsal sekolah kita untuk sementara waktu adalah Luhan. Kau bersedia kan Luhan?" ucap Lee Saem pada Luhan

"Mwo? Kenapa harus dia Saem?" protes salah satu anggota sepak bola itu dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. "bukankah banyak yang lebih bagus lagipula dia hanya anak baru yang belum lama bergabung di tim futsal kita!" ucap namja berpipi tembem itu

"Tidak ada bantahan Minseok! Luhan adalah kapten kita, dan kau? Jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa keluar dari tim dan aku akan menggantikannya dengan yang lain. Aku permisi" ucap Lee Saem dan langsung meninggalkan semua orang anggota futsal SMA SOPA itu.

Luhan yang tidak bicara apa-apa dari tadi hanya bingung dan segera meninggalka lapangan dan diikuti anggota lainnya menyisakan satu anggota yang menahan amarah.

"Awas saja kau Luhan, aku akan membalas semuanya" desis namja yang bernama Minseok itu

…*…

Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi di kamar asramanya, teman sekamarnya –Hyukjae- sudah pergi keluar sejak tadi pagi karna hari ini adalah hari minggu tapi Luhan malah latihan untuk pertandingan futsal yang 3 hari lagi akan di laksanakan. Luhan duduk di pinggir kamarnya sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang merasa lelah.

_Toktoktok_

"Eh. Siapa yang datang?" Luhan bergumam sebentar lalu beranjak menuju pintu kamar asramanya

_Cklek _

Luhan membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang datang hari minggu ini

"Tao!"

"Gegeee~"

Tao yang melihat Gege kesayangannya membuka pintu langsung memeluk Gegenya itu dengan sangat erat, Tao sangat merindukan Gegenya ini

"Tao, kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan setelah Tao melepaskan pelukannya

Tao yang di tanya seperti itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya, "Jadi Gege tidak suka jika Tao ada disini? Baiklah Tao pergi" namun sebelum Tao membalikkan badannya Luhan sudah menahannya "Gege hanya bercanda Tao, jangan ngambek seperti itu" Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil melihat adik kesayangannya yang sangat manja

Luhan melirik seseorang yang berada di belakang Tao dan langsung memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pada seseorang itu.

"Kris!" panggil Luhan dan langsung menghambur ke peluka sahabatnya itu

"Apa kabar Xiao Lu? Apakah kau merindukanku?" Kris membalas pelukan Luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu dan adikku yang manja ini" Luhan menoel dagu Tao yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dan mencari caffe dekat sini untuk berbicara melepaskan rindu, tidak mungkin kan kita terus-terusan di depan pintu asramamu ini Lu?" usul Kris

"Baiklah, ayo" Luhan mengajak Tao dan Kris ke caffe XOXO yang berada dekat dengan asramanya

Luhan sangat merindukan Tao dan Kris, mereka berbincang cukup lama hingga matahari mulai tenggelam dan Luhan tentu sangat ingin tetap berbincang melepas rindu kepada dua orang itu jika dia tidak mengingat bahwa besok dia harus sekolah terlebih lagi Tao yang kelihatannya sudah sangat lelah karena memang hari itu juga Kris dan Tao mendaratkan kakinya di Korea.

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan kembali ke asramanya dan Tao serta Kris pulang ke apartemen milik Kris, tua Wu Yifan sangat kaya bukan? Hehe

…*…

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Luhan dan tim futsal sekolahnya. Tentu banyak banner yang membawa nama Luhan untuk menyemangatinya dan ada Tao dan Kris di tengah kerumunan itu. Iya, Tao yang sudah sangat merindukan Gegenya memaksa Kris membiarkannya pergi ke Korea menemui Luhan namun tentu saja Kris tidak akan membiarkan Tao sendirian. Dan disinilah mereka –Tao dan Kris- izin 2 minggu di sekolahnya dan terbang ke korea untuk menemui Luhan.

"LUHAN GE! HWAITING!" Teriak Tao di bangku penonton untuk menyemangati Gegenya tersebut dan sampingnya tentu saja ada Kris yang haya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lucu Tao

Pertandingan terus berjalan dan Luhan sangat bekerja keras untuk timnya agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan karna ini adalah babak final yang menentukan siapa yang menjadi juaranya. Teriakan di gedung itu mendominasi nama Luhan hingga

_Priiitttt~_

"YEEEEYYY!"

"LUHAAANNNN"

"SOPAAA, YOU ARE THE WINNER"

Peluit yang di tiup itu langsung membuat suasana gedung menjadi makin meriah. Pertandingan di menangkan oleh SMA SOPA yang artinya Luhan dan tim nya memenangkan pertandingan futsal ini

Tao langsung turun dari bangku penonton dan lari menghampiri Luhan

"Luhan Ge!" panggil Tao dan langsung memeluk Gege tercintanya

"Kau hebat Luhan Ge, sangat hebat!" ucap Tao dengan penuh antusias. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang dan beralih memeluk Kris setelahnya

Dari jauh terlihat seseorang yang sedang mengeluarka smirk menyeramkannya

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Luhan!" ucapnya sinis dan segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu

….*….

Pagi ini SMA SOPA di gemparkan oleh berita yang ada di madding, Luhan yang melewati koridor sekolahpun merasa aneh dengan semua tatapan siswa-siswi di sekitarnya. Luhan penasaran apa yang di kerumuni oleh banyak murid itu

Luhan mendekatinya, dan disaat dia berhasil melewati kerumunan Luhan sangat terkejut dengan semuanya. Sangat sangat terkejut

"Aku tidak menyangka, ah aku kecewa"

"Kenapa dia tidak denganku saja, jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari namja itu"

"Cih, menjijikan!"

Berbagai tanggapan di berikan orang-orang di sekitar Luhan. Luhan langsung berlari ke atap sekolahnya, Luhan hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

Apa yang ada di madding sekolahnya?

Cerita kehidupan Luhan dan beberapa foto dia serta keluarganya sampai foto Yixing yang memeluk serta mencium keningnya.

Di madding itu menjelaskan bahwa keluarga Luhan hancur karena Papa Luhan yang seorang gay dan meninggalkan Luhan dan keluarganya, ada foto saat keluarganya tersenyum ber empat dan foto Papanya yang bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihnya –Heechul- dan juga menjelaskan bahwa Luhan juga ikut-ikutan menjadi seorang gay dan menampilkan fotonya bersama Yixing saat di taman malam itu. Luhan tentu saja sedih namun tidak menangis, hanya kecewa dan penasaran siapa orang jahat yang sudah menyebarkan berita buruk itu.

Drrtt..drrtt..

**From Tao:**

**Luhan Ge? Bisa temui aku di taman belakang sekolahmu sekarang juga? Aku tunggu.**

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari adik kesayangannya itu, Luhan segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menemui Tao. Namun saat ingin membuka pintu, seseorang telah membukanya dan

"Luhan tolong dengarkan aku sebentar. Sumpah bukan aku yang menyebarkannya, Luhan tolong jagan benci aku. Luha tolong maafkan atas kecerobohanku malam itu! Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang selain kita disitu. Luhan aku mohon Luhan maafkan aku haah.. haah" Jelas panjang lebar seseorang yang kita tau itu adalah Yixing, sepertinya dia berlari kea rah atap mencari Luhan hingga ngos-ngosan seperti itu.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membencimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Xing" Luhan tersenyum pada Yixing "Aku harus pergi, adikku menungguku. Annyeong" pamit Luhan pada Yixing

Yixing hanya mematung di tempatnya, Luhan sungguh seperti malaikat tanpa sayap menurutnya. Luhan sangat baik tapi kenapa masih ada yang jahat padanya? Setidaknya Yixing sudah bernapas lega karna Luhan tidak membencinya. Yixing memang tidak terlihat di foto itu karena seseorang yang mengambilnya tepat pada Luhan bukan Yixing.

Luhan menuju taman belakang dan dia melihat siluet Tao, Luhan segera menghampirinya namun

_Bugh_

Luhan kaget karna Tao melemparkan amplop coklat tepat pada mukanya, adiknya yang manja ini tidka pernah memperlakukan Luhan seperti tadi

"Apa-apaan ini Ge?" Tao segera pergi dari tempat itu

Luhan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, Luhan memungut amplopnya dan membukanya. Sungguh sangat terkejut Luhan atas apa yang ada dalam amplop tersebut. Di dalamnya ada beberapa foto Luhan dan Yixing yang di ambil pas seperti Luhan sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya,

"Tao" lirih Luhan melihat kepergian adik kesayangannya itu.

….*….

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Luhan tidak pernah lagi melihat Tao maupun Kris, Luhan yakin Tao melarang Kris menemuinya karna Tao sangat membenci Luhan sekarang. Keidupannya di sekolah juga berubah, tidak ada lagi fans-fans Luhan yang begitu banyak. Bahkan semua yeoja di sekolahnya –hampir semuanya- memandang Luhan dengan tatapan jijik. Untuk jaman sekarang, hal berbau gay memang masih tabu di lingkungan sekitar.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan lagi siapa yang menyebarkannya, lagipula pihak sekolah sudah berjanji akan mencari tahu siapa yang menyebarkan berita buruk itu. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena semua prestasi Luhan yang membagakan sekolah itu walaupun Luhan hanya murid pertukaran pelajar tapi sekolah sangat bangga dengan Luhan. Luhan juga tidak menyalahkan Yixng, dia tahu Yixing adalah orang baik dan tidak mungkin menyakiti Luhan. Tapi hal yang terus mengganggu pikiranya selama seminggu ini adalah Tao. Adiknya yang Luhan yakini sudah sangat membencinya sekarang.

Tao sangat membenci gay karena kesalahpahaman Papanya dengan Tao, Luhan tidak berani memberitahukan keadaan dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya pada Tao. Hanya Kris yang mengetahui semua masalah ini.

Luhan benar-benar seperti orang gila, hidupnya sangat kacau bahkan Hyukjae teman sekamar Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi cara menenangkan Luhan. Dia terus menangis dan menyebut nama Tao.

Luhan benar-benar kacau, di dunia ini hanya Tao yang dimilikinya sebagai keluarga meskipun ada Papa angkatnya namun Tao adalah orang terdekatnya sejak kecil.

Malam ini kota Seoul mengalami hujan yang sangat lebat namun Luhan tetap berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan yang sepi itu. Matanya terlihat bengkak dengan air hujan yang terus mengalir deras, tubuhnya semakin kurus, pandangannya kosong, dan baju yang begitu kusut terlihat sangat basah sekarang. Luhan terus berjalan sampai dia melihat ada sinar terang seperti lampu dari arah depannya.

Tidak tahu dapat pikiran gila dari mana, Luhan malah berjalan ke tengah-tengah jalan dan menghampiri arah lampu itu, arah lampu itu semakin dekat.

Lama kelamaan lampu itu semakin besar cahayanya, Luhan memejamkan matanya "jika kau membenci Gege. Maka Gege akan pergi Tao, Maafkan Gege tapi Gege sangat menyayangimu" gumam Luhan.

Cahaya itu semakin dekat hingga "Luhan!"

Luhan terhempas ke pinggir jalan setelah seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongnya dan

_BRAAK_

Luhan langsung jatuh pingsan, suara terakhir yang ia dengan adalah suara teriakan Kris yang memanggil namanya.

….*….

Kamar 204 di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada di Korea Selatan terlihat seorang namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya

"eunghh" namja itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan, orang yang ada di sampingnya langsung menghampirinya

"Luhan kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara Kris yang begitu cemas

"Kris?" panggil Luhan

"Ne, Luhan ini aku. Kau masih pusing? Kingin apa biar aku ambilkan" tanya Kris

"Tao mana Kris" Bukannya menjawab semua pertanyaan Kris, Luhan malah mencari Tao

"Tao ada di kamar sebelah, kau mau melihatnya?" Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya

Kris segera mengamnil kursi roda yang ada di ruangan itu dan membantu Luhan duduk di kuris rodanya. Meskipun Luhan masih sangat pusing namun dia tetap ingin menemui Tao

Kris mendorong Luhan hingga di ruangan Tao dan Luhan dapat melihat wajah adiknya dengan beberapa alat bantu rumah sakit di tubuhnya. Luhan sangat sedih melihatnya, melihat adik satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi dalam keadaan seperti ini

"Luhan" Kris berjongkok di depan Luhan

Wajah Kris begitu sangat sedih "Maafkan aku Luhan, aku gagal menjaga Tao. Saat itu Tao sangat marah dan kecewa padamu dan dia terus menyalahkanmu sampai aku kehilangan akal lalu bertengkar dengannya hingga aku menceritakan semuanya pada Tao. Semua tentang masalahmu, Mamamu, dan Papamu" Kris berhenti sejenak, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan "maafkan aku tidak bisa menjaga amanatmu, aku tidak bisa melihat Tao yang terus-terusan menyalahkanmu. Maafkan aku Luhan, dan setelah Tao tau dia ingin segera bertanya padamu hingga malam tadi dia berlari ke asramamu dalam keadaan hujan yang begitu deras dan memaksa penjaga asrama agar bisa bertemu denganmu tapi setelah mengetuk pintu kamarmu, seseorang bernama Hyukjae bilang kau sangat kacau dan terus menangis lalu keluar dengan pandangan kosong. Aku yang berada di belakang Tao pun panik panik dan-"

Kris menjatuhkan air matanya "-Aku mencarimu keluar, saat itu aku melihatmu yang ingin menabrakkan diri. Aku memanggilmu tapi belum sempat aku berlari sudah ada seseorang yang mendorongmu. Setelah itu mobil yang pengemudinya dalam keadaan mabuk itu menabrak seseorang, seseorang tapi bukan kau Luhan. Seseorang itu Tao yang sudah mendorongmu. Kau jatuh pingsan dan Tao mengalami pendarahan hebat tapi setelah masa kritis Tao berakhir dokter bilang bahwa ada penyumbatan pembuluh darah di otak Tao sehingga dia harus segera oprasi setelah ini. Luhan maafkan aku" Kris langsung memeluk Luhan, tubuhnya bergetar menandakan Kris begitu sangat sedih

Bukan hanya Kris, Luhan juga menangis tanpa suara. Dia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Adik kesayangannya menderita, dan itu karena dirinya sendiri

"Luhan Ge" lirih seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Tao

Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan mendorong kursi roda Luhan mendekati ranjang Tao.

Tao sudah sadar dan menatap kedua Gegenya itu

"Apa-apaan ini Ge?" Tao menatap Luhan di sampingnya

"Aku membencimu Ge" Luhan terkejut dengar perkataan Tao

"Aku membenci Gege yang telah merahasiakan semuanya dariku, mengapa Gege tidak memberitahuku semua kebenarannya? Mengapa Gege merasaakan sakitnya sendiri dan tidak memberitahuku? Bukannya aku adik Gege?" ucap Tao dengan senyumannya

Luhan merasa senang karena Tao tidak marah tapi juga merasa bersalah karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya dari Tao

"Tao sudah mendengar semuanya, Jika nanti Tao tidak selamat saat di oprasi tolong sampaikan maaf Tao pada Papa. Maafkan Tao, Tao sangat menyayangi Papa"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya menahan isak tangis yang sebentar lagi akan keluar "Tidak hiks Tao jangan bilang seperti itu" air mata Luhan kembali mengalir

"Tao sayang Gege, Tao sayang Papa, Tao juga sayang Kris Gege. Terima kasih sudah merawat Tao, maafkan semua kesalah pahaman Tao Ge. Tao sayang kalian. Berbahagialah Ge." dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang terucap dari Tao bahkan Tao belum sempat menuju ruang oprasi tapi ternyata Tuhan terlebih dahulu memanggilnya.

Luhan dan Kris hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menahan rasa sakit kehilangan orang yang di sayang. Kris yang diam-diam menyukai Tao hanya dapat menangisi orang tersayangnya pergi dan Luhan adalah orang yang paling terpukul atas kejadian ini.

Setelah hari itu, Luhan kembali ke China karna masanya menjadi murid pertukaran pelajar telah selesai. Orang yang menempelkan berita itu di mading dan mengirimi foto-foto itu pada Tao sudah di tangkap. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah Minseok yang hanya iri pada diri Luhan yang ternyata Minseok adalah anak dari sahabat Heechul –kekasih Hangeng- yang tentu saja membuatnya dengan mudah mengetahui semua tentang Luhan.

Namun Luhan tidak mau ambil pusing, bairkan sekolahnya yang mengurus tentang Minseok dan Kris yang menghajar habis-habisan Minseok.

Makam Tao berada di Korea karena Luhan berniat setelah lulus SMA, dia akan mendaftar di Universitas Korea.

_**Flashback end**_

….*….

Luhan duduk di bangku dekat jendela kamar apartemennya, hujan juga mulai berhenti turun dan menyisakan rintik-rintiknya. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berjongkok di depan Luhan, menghapus air mata yang mengalir sejak Luhan menceritakan masa lalunya tadi.

Sehun menatap manic mata Luhan dan tersenyum lembut. "Mulai sekarang bukan hanya Kris Hyung, Baekhyun Hyung, dan Chanyeol Hyung yang ada di hidupmu Hyung. Aku akan menjagamu, membuatmu bahagia kembali. Aku janji Hyung" Sehun membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang membuat hati Luhan begitu merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

FLahback END dan kembali ke cerita awal tapi masih ada gak sih yang nungguin FF ini? Kalo udah gak ada aku berentiin sampe sini aja deh T.T


End file.
